Holy Weapons vs Dark Forces
by Game2002
Summary: The world is in danger. The Smashers must find 26 legendary weapons in order to destroy evil. The story is finished! Check out the exciting final battle! Review please.
1. Discovery of the Weapons

Characters owned by Nintendo: SSBM crew, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Lilina, Priscilla, Pokey  
  
Characters owned by me: Landlord, Reed, Susanna, Mr. Binko, Albert, Jack, Blackman, Ms. Lump, King Starman  
  
HOLY WEAPONS VS. DARK FORCES  
  
In the year 20XX, King Starman has gained power and caused destruction in Eagleland. Everyone is at war with the evil forces of King Starman. This war had lasted for days and seems to won't stop. King Starman is growing more stronger than before, he is became more deadly. What will the world do?  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery of the Weapons  
  
Falco: I'm stressing out! The world is in danger of getting conquered, our house is nowhere near completion, and we don't know what to do about this hole on the wall!  
  
Mario: They don't-a have a wooden frame theez big.  
  
Reed: I actually like this hole.  
  
Falco: And what will you do when we move out someday?  
  
Reed: I'll make sure your house is never complete.  
  
Pokey: NESS!!!! STEP OUT HERE AT ONCE!!!!!  
  
Ness: Tell him I'm home.  
  
Young Link (YL): He's in the room.  
  
Pokey: You think you can fool me? Ness had surely escaped before I come. He must be out there somewhere! (Runs off)  
  
Ness: I knew it would work.  
  
Some guy: We are assassins send by King Starman to eliminate you!  
  
Ness: Want to fight?  
  
Some guy: Die!  
  
Priscilla: We're under attack! I need to change first!  
  
Marth: We'll gladly take down all of you!  
  
The good guys fought off the bad guys. Then Priscilla comes dressing as a soldier.  
  
Priscilla: Who wants to die first?  
  
Marth: We got rid of them already.  
  
Some days later...  
  
Zelda: When will the house be finished?  
  
Worker: We're 55% done.  
  
Zelda: Close enough. Keep up the work.  
  
Boss: I'm in a really good mood today! I got all out of the lice on my head. Boy, do I feel good! Let's get working!  
  
Zelda: Time to go.  
  
Zelda ran into a bad guy.  
  
Bad guy: You, Smasher! Die!  
  
Zelda: Din's Fire!  
  
Bad guy: Ouch! Hot!  
  
Zelda: That should do.  
  
Back at the apartment....  
  
Ness: Beat you again!  
  
YL: No!!!! I hate racing in Rainbow Road!!!!  
  
Ness: I'm too good with the combination of Mario and Bowser!  
  
Roy: You all must help me!  
  
Game & Watch (G&W): Yeah?  
  
Roy: Those wicked men! They caught Lilina!!!!!  
  
Peach: That's horrible!  
  
Bowser: We must rescue our friend!  
  
Roy: They caught her at the ice-cream bar.  
  
They went to the ice-cream bar.  
  
Seller: Those bad guys went to that warehouse.  
  
Roy: Quick!  
  
In the warehouse...  
  
Roy: Ms. Lump!  
  
Ms. Lump: I'm here to fight off these bad guys and get Lilina back!  
  
Mr. Binko: I will assist you, my love!  
  
Bad guy: You're here!  
  
Mewtwo: Heartless fiend! Return the prisoner!  
  
Bad guy: Only if you can beat me! I am good with the sword!  
  
Link: Try and beat me!  
  
Roy: I'll fight him myself!  
  
Roy and the bad guy had a swordfight. The bad guy is really good and Roy doesn't have a chance.  
  
Bad guy: Give up now!  
  
Roy: I must rescue Lilina!  
  
Bad guy: Die!  
  
Link: Not so fast!!!! (strikes)  
  
Link stabs the bad guy through the forehead.  
  
Bad guy: Ugh! (dies)  
  
Link: That taught you!  
  
Roy: Lilina! Where are you?  
  
???: Here she is.  
  
Samus: King Starman...  
  
King Starman (KS): I'll return the girl. I thought this magical girl would be useful, but I was wrong. She's nothing more than a crybaby.  
  
Roy: Lilina!  
  
Lilina: Don't worry, I'm all right.  
  
KS: You shall all perish in a world filled with war!  
  
Bowser: We'll never let this happen!  
  
KS: Try and stop me! (teleports off)  
  
Ganondorf: Get back here!  
  
Soon...  
  
Bowser: Is there anyway to stop King Starman?  
  
Samus: He's really powerful.  
  
Ganondorf: Of course, I can. But only when I transform into Ganon.  
  
Landlord: Smashers, there's a hand outside wanting to see you.  
  
Master Hand: Greeting, Smashers!  
  
Mario: Where have ya been?  
  
Master: I have been traveling around the world. I have saw how the world is suffering from King Starman. It seems that his evil powers have spread all over Tooneria. Evil men and monsters and appearing all over the world!  
  
Luigi: But we can't stop him. He's way too powerful.  
  
Master: The only thing that can stop him now are the 26 legendary weapons.  
  
Link: Legendary weapons?  
  
Lilina: 1000 years ago, 26 brave heroes fought to save the world from evil powers. Those weapons are hidden all over the world. I know that there are 5 of them in Eagleland.  
  
Pikachu: We can go get the weapons and destroy King Starman!  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): Why wait? Let's get moving!  
  
Lilina: I have this big book about legends. It shows all the locations of the legendary weapons. The first two are located in Peaceful Valley.  
  
Ness: It's not that far. Let's go!  
  
Master: But the weapons are out of special powers, therefore, it is very weak. But maybe I can power it up again.  
  
Mewtwo: Who cares? Let's get going!  
  
So the Smashers went to Peaceful Valley.  
  
This is bound to be a long story. To be continued... 


	2. Weapon Collecting

Chapter 2: Weapon Collecting  
  
In Peaceful Valley, the Smashers are fighting off monsters.  
  
Samus: Why is it called Peaceful Valley when monsters are everywhere?  
  
Ness: It's peaceful for monsters.  
  
Mario: There's a cave.  
  
Lilina: I believe the legendary weapon is inside.  
  
Inside the cave...  
  
Luigi: Can we leave now?  
  
Dr. Mario: Not until we find it..  
  
Lilina: According to this book, there are two in here. Mario and Luigi should get them, because those weapons are fitted for you two.  
  
Mario: For us?  
  
Luigi: But I don't know how to use it.  
  
Lilina: Sure you will.  
  
Ganondorf: What's that shine?  
  
Mario: It's da weapon!  
  
Luigi: Now let's leave fast.  
  
Dr. Mario: We haven't got it yet.  
  
Bad guy: You won't get out here alive!  
  
Bowser: Wanna fight?  
  
Bad guy: Bring it on!  
  
CF: What's that on the ceiling?  
  
Bad guy: Where?  
  
CF: Fooled you! (Punches bad guy)  
  
Peach: Take that! (Sits on bad guy and farts into his nose)  
  
Bad guy: Ya! (faints)  
  
Zelda: Who taught you that?  
  
Peach: I saw Pokey doing it once.  
  
Mario: What's theez weapon?  
  
Luigi: Looks like a stick.  
  
Lilina: These special sticks will grow short or long if you tell it what to do.  
  
Mario: Cool! Grow long!  
  
Lilina: But it's out of power, as Master Hand said.  
  
Luigi: I wish I can use it fast.  
  
Soon...  
  
Master: I'll take care of the weapons. There's another one in Happy Happy Village.  
  
Ness: It's just next to here.  
  
So they went to the village and found it destroyed by bad guys!  
  
Zelda: This is horrible!  
  
Dr. Mario: Are you all right?  
  
Man: It's all over...  
  
Dr. Mario: What do you mean?  
  
Bad guy: He means we destroyed this place just to get the weapon.  
  
Luigi: Return it, please...  
  
Bad guy: I'm outta here! (Runs off but trips on a rock) Damn rock!  
  
Yoshi jumps at the bad guy and squashed him flat.  
  
Zelda: You did it!  
  
Lilina: It's your weapon, Zelda.  
  
Zelda: Mines? But it's a spiked whip. Maybe I can use it when I'm Sheik.  
  
Lilina: There's another one in Fourside.  
  
They rushed to Fourside...  
  
Marth: Where in Fourside is the weapon?  
  
Lilina: It must be in the sewage area.  
  
G&W: Why there?  
  
Peach: I'll wait here.  
  
Zelda: Me too.  
  
Luigi: Me three.  
  
Ganondorf: We'll open this manhole and jump in.  
  
Police: What are you doing?  
  
Ganondorf: Opening the manhole lid, can't you see?  
  
Police: You're not allowed inside.  
  
Bowser: Why?  
  
Police: There's a giant rat inside.  
  
Ness: We're not scared of the rat.  
  
Police: Anyway, don't go in.  
  
G&W: But we dropped something inside.  
  
Police: Then let it be.  
  
Roy: Is that how you are?  
  
Police: It's my job to prevent people from trespassing.  
  
Ganondorf: I'll give you this much money if you let us in.  
  
Police: I'm no greedy person.  
  
Popo: But we want to go in!  
  
Police: No!  
  
Bowser: YES!!!! (Beats up police)  
  
Police: @_@  
  
Mario: Let's-a go!  
  
They went into the sewer.  
  
Nana: This place stinks!  
  
YL: It's horrible!  
  
Yoshi: I can't take it anymore!  
  
DK: It's so horrible that all the fleas on me are escaping!  
  
Pichu: That looks like a rat.  
  
Marth: It is a rat!  
  
Roy: A big one also!  
  
The rat attacked them, but Bowser burned it down instantly.  
  
Bowser: And a crappy one.  
  
G&W: Could this be the weapon? It's a fly swatter.  
  
Lilina: The hero is an insect exterminator.  
  
G&W: I'm skilled with the fly swatter; so I'll take it.  
  
Jigglypuff: Let's leave this smelly place!  
  
Soon...  
  
Peach: Found it?  
  
Mario: Yeah.  
  
Link: Fresh air!  
  
Master: I'm back, give me the weapons. You should now go to Saturn Valley.  
  
So the Smashers went to Saturn Valley. What dangers await them? Mario, Luigi, Zelda, and G&W have found weapons suited for them.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Biggest Bully

Chapter 3: The Biggest Bully  
  
In King Starman's base  
  
KS: Star Lords unite!  
  
Murdock: Yes.  
  
Starman Deluxe: Yes.  
  
Ridley: ...  
  
KS: Hey you!  
  
Ridley: Yes... Grrrr...  
  
KS: The Smashers are after the legendary weapons. I want you to stop them.  
  
???: Why not let me do it?  
  
KS: It's worth a try. Then go!  
  
In Saturn Valley  
  
Mr. Saturn: Boing! Strangers! Hello! Zoom!  
  
Lilina: We're looking for the legendary weapon.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Ask Elder Saturn.  
  
Elder: What is it? Ding!  
  
Lilina: Do you know anything about the legendary weapon that was used by a hero 1000 years ago.  
  
Elder: Weapon in the west of Saturn Valley. Big lion is there. Zoom! Lion skin is hard, weapon no pierce him. Ding dong!  
  
Nana: Now that's one frightening lion.  
  
Ness: But we must get the weapon.  
  
Link: Nobody's stopping us.  
  
So they went toward the direction of the weapon.  
  
Peach: I'm tired. We walked for ours already.  
  
Fox: We haven't even walk half a kilometer yet.  
  
Peach: 100 steps mean 100 miles to me.  
  
Falco: I heard a roar.  
  
YL: Could it be the lion?  
  
The lion appeared!  
  
Lion: RAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: RAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Lion: RAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DK: Stop arguing with him, Bowser.  
  
Link: We'll take him down!  
  
Link strikes his sword but can't cut the lion.  
  
Link: Impossible!  
  
Ness: Elder Saturn said this lion's skin is so hard that no blades could pierce it.  
  
CF: We'll have to fight him unarmed.  
  
The lion jumps toward Captain Falcon.  
  
CF: Yah!!! Help me!!!! He's gonna bite me!!!!!!! He's breath is so horrible!!!!  
  
DK: Let go of him! (Grabs lion's tail and swings him off)  
  
Lion: RAAAA!!!!  
  
Bowser: Fire should work! (Breathes fire)  
  
The lion got burned, but it ran into a river to set of the fire.  
  
Bowser: If only there's no river...  
  
Mewtwo: I can do it! (Fires shadow ball)  
  
The lion survived the blast.  
  
Lion: RAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Impossible!  
  
Pikachu: I thought you're suppose to be stronger than that.  
  
Mewtwo: I haven't been fighting much ever since I met you all.  
  
Pichu: But that doesn't mean you'll lose all your powers.  
  
The lion pounced on Peach.  
  
Peach: YAHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!! HIS BREATH IS HORRIBLE!!!!  
  
Bowser/Mario: PEACH!!!!!  
  
Bowser and Mario grabbed the lion and knock it silly.  
  
Lion: RAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: You're getting too far! (Breathes fire)  
  
Mario: Take that-a! (throws fireball)  
  
But the lion evaded it.  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!!!! (fires electric beam)  
  
The lion got shocked badly.  
  
Lion: Yah!!!!!!  
  
Ness: Get it into the water!  
  
Mewtwo: Simple! (uses psychic power to toss lion into the river)  
  
Pikachu: Now! (shocks water)  
  
The lion got shocked badly in the water.  
  
Lion: YAHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: One final blast coming up! (Fires missile to kill lion)  
  
Luigi: Phew...  
  
Zelda: He's finally dead.  
  
DK: That was tough.  
  
The group continued on the path and came to an old shrine.  
  
Lilina: The weapon is inside. Ness should wield it.  
  
Ness: My weapon at last!  
  
Suddenly, Pokey comes down riding a robot walker.  
  
Pokey: You're done for, Ness.  
  
Ness: What are you doing?  
  
Pokey: I persuaded King Starman to let me come destroy you all!  
  
Ness: You're out of your mind!  
  
Pokey: I'll do anything to destroy you!  
  
Dr. Mario: That kid won't learn!  
  
Pokey: You're all finished!  
  
The Smashers had a fight with Pokey's robot. Pokey fired lasers aimlessly, but some got reflected by Fox and Falco. Samus shot plasma beams at the robot while Mewtwo blasts him with shadow ball. Pokey start throwing bombs, but DK picked it up and threw it back.  
  
Pokey: Darn! I'm getting serious!  
  
Pokey's robot flew into the air and dropped bombs. Yoshi threw lots of eggs at Pokey and Ness zapped Pokey with PK Thunder. Then Kirby jump up and slices it with Final Cutter.  
  
Pokey: No! The robot is greatly damaged by Furby!  
  
Kirby: I'm Kirby!  
  
Pokey: It's ruined! You'll pay!!!!  
  
Lilina: Allow me to do the final blow.  
  
Jigglypuff: What can you do?  
  
Roy: Don't underestimate her, she's a mage.  
  
Lilina: I cast lightning spell! (Fires a HUGE thunderbolt at Pokey)  
  
Pokey: WAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
The robot explodes and Pokey flies into the distance.  
  
Jigglypuff: Cool!  
  
Zelda: Now that's quite a mage.  
  
Ness: I got my legendary weapon, the Homerun Bat!  
  
Master: I'm here! Gimme the weapon. DK, I received a call from your father, Cranky. He wants you and your friends at Congo Bongo at once.  
  
Lilina: A legendary weapon happened to be on that island too.  
  
DK: Let's go!  
  
Mario: Can I stay-a behind?  
  
DK: Calm down, Mario. My father won't keep that in mind. It's been years since he kidnapped Pauline and you imprisoned him.  
  
Falco: How do we go there?  
  
Master: Board my private flying machine, the Final Destination.  
  
So they boarded the Final Destination and sets off for Congo Bongo. What dangers await them on that island? To be continued... 


	4. In the Jungle

Chapter 4: In the Jungle  
  
Master: We have reached Congo Bongo.  
  
DK: It's great to return to my old home.  
  
Peach: I don't really like the jungle. Bugs are everywhere.  
  
Yoshi: Some bugs taste great.  
  
In Cranky's house  
  
Cranky: It's about time you get here, you big retard.  
  
DK: Sorry for being late.  
  
Cranky: You're after the legendary weapon, right? It's on the summit of Cotton-Top Cove. It'll be a rough climb.  
  
DK: We'll do anything to get it.  
  
Cranky: You have lots of friends, so it shouldn't be a problem. One of them happenen to be Jumpman, right?  
  
Luigi: He's calling you, Mario.  
  
Dr. Mario: Where's Mario?  
  
Pichu: Outside.  
  
Peach: Come on in.  
  
Mario: Don't-a bother me!  
  
Cranky: It's no time to talk about the past, Jumpman. Forgot everything that happened.  
  
DK, Mario, Link, Roy, Lilina, Bowser, YL, and Ganondorf went to Cotton-Top Cove.  
  
DK: It'll be long clinb.  
  
Link: It's nothing to me.  
  
DK: We need to cross raging rivers.  
  
Link: Big deal.  
  
DK: There will be many holes on the ground.  
  
Link: You must be blind to fall into one. (Falls into hole)  
  
Bowser: You're blind.  
  
Back in Cranky's house  
  
Yoshi: Fruits are everywhere!  
  
Peach: Bugs are everywhere!  
  
Falco: I can swing on the vines!  
  
Fox: Look out for that tree!  
  
But Falco didn't hit the tree.  
  
Falco:You don't have to warn me. (Crashes into a tall rock)  
  
Popo: I hate to ask this.  
  
Ness: What?  
  
Popo: How do you peel a banana?  
  
Back to DK and the others  
  
DK: The mountain is there.  
  
Ganondorf: That's a tall one.  
  
Mario: Mamamia! A really tall one!  
  
Bowser: (Looking through binocular) Saw nothing special. Hey, what's that? It looks like a Big Foot!  
  
DK: You sure?  
  
Bowser: I'm sure it is.  
  
Link: Who's scare of Big Foot?  
  
So they climbed the mountain.  
  
Roy: Need a hand, Lilina?  
  
Lilina: I can do it. Please don't think me as a kid.  
  
Ganondorf: I can't look down... The height...  
  
They finally reached the top.  
  
DK: Finally.  
  
Lilina: It should be near.  
  
Bowser: Let's find the Big Foot.  
  
A bear appeared.  
  
Bowser: It's here!  
  
DK: That's a bear, who happened to be my friend, Bramble.  
  
Bramble: What brings you here, DK?  
  
DK: We're looking for the legendary weapon that was used by a hero 1000 years ago.  
  
Bramble: I happened to be keeping it.  
  
Bowser: Hand it over!  
  
Bramble: But it's mine.  
  
YL: We must use it to save the world!  
  
Bramble: I'll trade it with big box of fruits.  
  
DK: Dang, there's no fruits around here.  
  
Mario: I have a cell phone, so I'll call back-a to da others and tell-a them.  
  
Back in Cranky's house.  
  
Luigi: (answering phone) Yeah? You want a box of fruits? Unfortunately, Yoshi ate them all.  
  
Yoshi: Burp.  
  
Cranky: Greed is not good.  
  
Luigi: I think you need to think of another way to get the weapon.  
  
Back to the mountain  
  
Bramble: Out of fruits? Then I'll give you a challenge and see if you can beat it. Beat it and the weapon is yours. Now I want you all to go through the obstacle course.  
  
DK: You're not like before.  
  
YL: Let's get some exercise!  
  
They need to cross a thin piece of wood.  
  
DK: This is simple to me. (crosses wood)  
  
Link: Easy.  
  
Mario: Eezy.  
  
Everyone crossed the wood, now they need to climb the tree. DK climbed up real fast. Bowser had a problem climbing it, but later caused the tree to fall down.  
  
Bowser: This is too hard!  
  
Bramble: You suck.  
  
Bowser: What?!  
  
Bramble: You S-U-C-K.  
  
Bowser: You!!!! (Breathes fire)  
  
Bramble: AH!!!!  
  
DK: What are you doing?!?!?!?  
  
It turns out that Bramble is a robot!  
  
DK: What the?!  
  
Robot: You found my true form! I will destroy you and hand you to King Starman!  
  
Link: Where's the real one?  
  
Robot: In the house.  
  
Ganondorf: We'll fight you!  
  
Ganondorf wrestled the robot and gave it a huge punch which sent it flying into the stream.  
  
Robot: System malfunctioning....  
  
Ganondorf: He's dead!  
  
They went to the cabin.  
  
Bramble: You rescued me! That evil robot disguised as me.  
  
Lilina: Where is the weapon?  
  
Bramble: Here it is, take it and save the world.  
  
DK: Whoa, a huge axe!  
  
Lilina: You are strong enough to carry it.  
  
DK: Yeah, it's mine!  
  
They returned to Cranky's house.  
  
Cranky: What took you so long, slowpoke?  
  
Master: You got the weapon, now you should head for Johto. There are two weapons over there.  
  
Pichu: I'll be glad to be in a place filled with pokemons!  
  
Cranky: Take care, good-for-nothing son.  
  
DK: Take care of yourself too.  
  
They board the Final Destination and zooms off for Johto.  
  
Will they find the weapon in Johto? Read to find out!  
  
To be continued 


	5. Weapons of Alph

Note: Keep in mind that ALL my Pokemon characters are based on "Pokemon Adventures" manga by Hidenori Kusaka, not the anime.  
  
Chapter: Weapons of Alph  
  
KS: The next weapon is in Ruins of Alph, but will the Smashers solve the mystery?  
  
Stu: We will handle them.  
  
Pid: Rely on us.  
  
KS: You're not really reliable, but go.  
  
Somewhere in Johto  
  
Pikachu: It's good to be here!  
  
Pichu: Pokemons everywhere!  
  
Jigglypuff: I can sing in front of civilized people!  
  
Zelda: Are we not civilized?  
  
Jigglypuff: Nobody wants to hear my singing, that's why you all are not civilized.  
  
Falco: Who wants to hear a song that could put people to sleep?  
  
Lilina: A weapon is in the Ruins of Alph.  
  
Mewtwo: That is a mysterious place with strange pokemons called Unown.  
  
They went to the ruins.  
  
Luigi: This place is empty.  
  
Marth: Ruins are everywhere.  
  
Yoshi: There's fish in this pond! (Eats a fish)  
  
Kirby: I want fish! (Sucks in all the water)  
  
Yoshi: You'll probably get stomachache that way.  
  
Kirby: (Spits out water)  
  
???: Wha!  
  
Kirby: Oops.  
  
Gold: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Kirby: Sorry.  
  
Gold: You're making angry! Want a pokemon match?  
  
Kirby: Sorry, I got no pokemon.  
  
Gold: You look familiar.  
  
Kirby: You look familiar too.  
  
Yoshi: I'm sure we first met during a picnic.  
  
Gold: Oh yeah, I remember!*  
  
*Read "SSBM: Pokemon Adventure".  
  
Kirby: How's it going?  
  
Gold: Not well. Some bad guy called King Starman is turning wild pokemons evil. I remember yesterday an Ursaring attacked me for no reason.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Samus: This place is filled with hieroglyphics.  
  
Mewtwo: Those are Unowns.  
  
Samus: Are you sure they're alive?  
  
Mewtwo: I believe they are alive.  
  
Ness: What's that girl with a net doing there?  
  
YL: She must be catching bugs.  
  
Ness: I thought girls don't like bugs.  
  
YL: What are you doing here, lady?  
  
Bugsy: I hate to say this, but I'm a boy.  
  
YL: Oops, sorry.  
  
Bugsy: Never mind, many people mistakes me for a girl. By the way, I'm sure I met you at the Pokemon Stadium during the gym leader contest.  
  
Ness: Oh yeah, so that's you, the walking bug encyclopedia.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Link: Just where is the weapon?  
  
Lilina: We may need to solve the mysteries here.  
  
Stu: But you'll never solve it.  
  
Roy: It's that clown again.  
  
Pid: We have come to you with our four-leg walker.  
  
Stu: It is like a spider because it will fire ropes to tie you up!  
  
The robot fired ropes and tied up Link, Roy, and Lilina.  
  
Link: You!  
  
Roy: Our friends will come!  
  
Stu: They're busy with someone else.  
  
Sure enough...  
  
Marth: We're being attacked by bad guys!  
  
Bad guy: We are here to kill you all!  
  
Mario: Yeah right.  
  
Luigi: Can we run?  
  
Fox: Run by yourself.  
  
Luigi: Fine. (runs off)  
  
Luigi runs into a cave.  
  
Luigi: I should be safe here. What's this on the wall? Looks like symbols. I think it spells "Skull Bash".  
  
The Smashers are fighting off the bad guys. Soon, the bad guys died.  
  
Gold :I helped you, didn't I?  
  
Dr. Mario: You're here at the right time.  
  
Mewtwo: The others are in danger, let's go!  
  
They went to where Stu and Pid are.  
  
Stu: You came!  
  
Pid: Die!  
  
The four-leg walker fired ropes and tied up some people.  
  
Mario: Wah!!!!  
  
CF: What the?!  
  
Gold: Yah!  
  
Bugsy: Help!  
  
Stu: You are all dead!  
  
Mewtwo used ice beam to freeze the robot. Then Ganondorf fires a black energy orb to destroy the robot and sends Stu and Pid flying.  
  
Stu: Wah!!!!!  
  
Pid: This can't be happening!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: That is the real me!  
  
Falco: The hieroglyphics appear to be moving.  
  
Mewtwo: The Unowns have come to life!  
  
Bugsy: This is great discovery!  
  
Lots of Unowns start flying around like wild.  
  
DK: This is frightening!  
  
Fox: Are they friend or foe?  
  
Mewtwo: The explosion just now have awaken them. They're gonna attack the intruders, which is us!  
  
Peach: Run!!!!  
  
Bowser: Can't we destroy them?  
  
Gold: Great! Pokemon battle!  
  
Suddenly, Master Hand flies down and slapped all the Unowns away.  
  
Master: Single move KO!  
  
Bowser: You took away the fun.  
  
Pichu: The Unowns went back to rest.  
  
Luigi: Excuse me, I found something.  
  
They went to the cave Luigi went before.  
  
Bugsy: Indeed it wrote "Skull Bash".  
  
Gold: That's a pokemon move.  
  
Pichu: Let me do it! (Bashes through wall)  
  
Lilina: The weapon is inside!  
  
Pichu: A spiked helmet?  
  
Lilina: Since you bashed down this wall, you should wear the helmet.  
  
Pichu: This will give me a hard and spiky head!  
  
Master: I'll take care of the weapon, now go search for the next one.  
  
Gold: Why are you looking for the weapons?  
  
Roy: Because this and that and this and that and this and that.  
  
Gold: I see. Maybe I can help you.  
  
Zelda: Why don't we have some fun before going for the next weapon?  
  
Peach: Yeah, let's tour first.  
  
Jigglypuff: I want to sing to civilized people!  
  
So they decided to have some fun before looking for the next weapon. 


	6. Johto Touring

Chapter 6: Johto Touring  
  
In Goldenrod City  
  
Peach: What lovely dress! I want to buy it!  
  
Luigi: Use your own money.  
  
Mario: You're no gentleman, Luigi. I'll buy it for ya.  
  
Peach: Thank you! I want that glass slipper also!  
  
Jigglypuff: Everyone, here me sing!  
  
Kid: A talking Jigglypuff!  
  
Jigglypuff: I'm famous!  
  
Kid: I'm gonna catch it!  
  
Jigglypuff: You're not doing it!  
  
Kid: Go, Tyranitar!  
  
Jigglypuff: YAH!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: You leave her alone, kid.  
  
Kid: But I want to catch it.  
  
Ganondorf: She is mine pokemon.  
  
Jigglypuff: Am I?  
  
At the casino  
  
CF: It was so close!  
  
Fox: I got three sevens!  
  
Falco: Don't ask how, but I got 6 sevens.  
  
Mario: I wanna buy da new hat. You pay, Peach.  
  
Peach: Why me?  
  
Mario: Because I used all my money on ya shoppings.  
  
They went to the National Park  
  
Pikachu: What beautiful park!  
  
Kid: A talking Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: I can talk, isn't that special?  
  
Kid: I'm gonna catch you!  
  
Pikachu: No way!  
  
Kid: Go, Houndoom!  
  
Pikachu zapped the Houndoom silly.  
  
Kid: No!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Too bad for you.  
  
Nana: What big dragonfly!  
  
Pichu: That's a Yanma.  
  
Yoshi: These flowers smell great! Therefore, they must taste good. (Eats flower)  
  
Guard: Hey you!  
  
Yoshi: Want to try some?  
  
Guard: No eating flowers allowed!  
  
Yoshi: I concluded that flowers are edible.  
  
Guard: You deaf?!  
  
Yoshi: This is great discovery!  
  
Guard: Listen to me!  
  
Yoshi: This will surprise many cooks.  
  
Guard: LISTEN TO ME!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: I'll certainly get an award for discovering new food!  
  
Guard: ARGH!!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Ugh! I got stomachache!  
  
G&W: I heard a scream.  
  
Kid: Help me!!!! A mad Pinsir is after me!!!!  
  
Gold: Wild pokemon on the rampage!  
  
Link: I'll handle it!  
  
Link fought the Pinsir and sliced it in half, causing blood to burst everywhere.  
  
Kid: Eew...  
  
Link: That's that.  
  
Guard: Another attack from wild pokemon? Pokemons are attacking people around these days.  
  
Roy: This has to be the work of King Starman.  
  
Lilina: We better find the next weapon. It is in Ecruteak City.  
  
Gold: It's really near here.  
  
They went towards the city and found a tree blocking the road.  
  
DK: This tree grew in the wrong place.  
  
Gold: This is a Sudowoodo.  
  
Samus: You sure?  
  
Gold: I caught one before and I'm sure it is.  
  
Kirby: Proof?  
  
Gold: Spray it with water.  
  
Popo: Simple, we'll spit on it.  
  
They spitted saliva on it, but nothing happened.  
  
Gold: I think the saliva is too weak to make it react.  
  
Mewtwo: Sudowoodo are suppose to fear water.  
  
Samus: How do we continue to Ecruteak City?  
  
Peach: I got a bottle of water, let's splash it.  
  
Peach sprayed the Sudowoodo with water, but nothing happened again.  
  
Gold: This is a discovery! A Sudowood who doesn't fear water!  
  
Man: What are you doing?  
  
Ness: A Sudowoodo is blocking our path.  
  
Man: But that's a tree. Can't you see the knothole and leaves on it?  
  
Gold: What?  
  
DK: It is a tree!  
  
Gold: ...  
  
Zelda: Who said it's a Sudowood?  
  
Roy: But this tree is growing in our path.  
  
Man: So we made another path here.  
  
Gold: I haven't noticed it...  
  
They entered Ecruteak City.  
  
Lilina: The weapon is on Tin Tower.  
  
But...  
  
Monk: No! You are not allowed to access Tin Tower! This is sacrilege!  
  
Ganondorf: Against who?  
  
Monk: Against the great rainbow bird Ho-Oh.  
  
Lilina: How do we enter?  
  
Bowser: Maybe we can fight our way in.  
  
Gold: I know!  
  
They went to...  
  
Morty: It's been a while, Gold. What do you want?  
  
Gold: It's like this and that and this and that.  
  
Morty: I see. I am an important person in there, so I can lead you in. But only if you accept my pokemon battle.  
  
Gold: C'mon!  
  
Pikachu: Let me do it! It's us who want to enter after all.  
  
Morty: You're that talking Pikachu I met before, right? Try and defeat my Gengar.  
  
Pikachu is battling Morty's Gengar. Pikachu used electric attacks but Gengar dodged them all. Gengar used Night Shade to make the place dark.  
  
Luigi: AHHH!!!!!! THE DARK!!!!! HELP!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: YES!!!!! THE DARK!!!!!  
  
Pikachu used Flash to lighten up the room. Gengar used Double Team to create clones of himself, but Pikachu used Swift and got the real one, followed by a powerful Thunder, knocking out Gengar.  
  
Pikachu: I won!  
  
Morty: You're pretty good. Fine, I'll do as I promise.  
  
They went back to the tower.  
  
Monk: You again?  
  
Morty: They are my friends. They have important business with the great rainbow bird. The world is in danger and we need its help.  
  
Monk; If that's so, then go. Don't commit sacrilege.  
  
Bowser: That's why I hate religious people.  
  
Monk: You better have the rainbow feather, it'll protect you.  
  
Morty: I think I gave it to a little girl.  
  
Gold: That's Yellow.  
  
Yellow: You call me?  
  
Gold: Ah, you're here at the right time.  
  
Zelda: It's good to see you, Yellow.  
  
Yellow: Hello, Smashers!  
  
Luigi: Aren't you in Kanto?  
  
Yellow: I come here often riding the magnet train.  
  
Lilina: She has the rainbow feather on her hat!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
KS: They're getting too many weapons. Someone must stop them, you are the best choice.  
  
Ridley: Grrrrr...  
  
To be continued 


	7. Top of Tin Tower

Chapter 7: Top of Tin Tower  
  
Marth: What a long climb...  
  
CF: You need more exercise.  
  
After a while...  
  
CF: I'm tired...  
  
Roy: You need more exercise.  
  
Jigglypuff: When will we reach the top?  
  
Morty: Here's the hard part. You need to figure out which is the real warp pad.  
  
Samus: Let's try this. (steps on warp)  
  
Samus got warped across the room.  
  
Samus: This is cool.  
  
Pichu: How about this?  
  
Pichu steps on the warp and ends up in the air.  
  
Pichu: Yah! (falls down)  
  
Morty: I hate to say this but I forgot which is the one.  
  
Ness: Could it be this? (Steps on warp)  
  
Mario: Where are ya, Ness?  
  
Ness: Can you hear me?  
  
Pikachu: Yes.  
  
Ness: I'm up on the roof.  
  
Gold: So this is the right pad.  
  
Luigi: I'll stay here, it's scary to be on a slanted rooftop.  
  
Peach: Me too.  
  
Zelda: Me too.  
  
Peach: You should say "me three".  
  
Popo: I think I'll stay.  
  
Nana: Yeah, falling off the a tall tower is frigthening.  
  
So the others enter the pad and got warped to the rooftop.  
  
Yoshi: What a view!  
  
Kirby: The roof isn't slanted, it's flat like an arena.  
  
Lilina: But where is the weapon?  
  
Monk: I finally made it here. I forgot to tell you that Ho-Oh will not appear unless the three legendary dogs come together.  
  
G&W: Where are they?  
  
Monk: They have been caught. Suicune is caught by a water-loving girl, Raikou by an electric soldier, and Entei by a burning old man.*  
  
*Read "SSBM: Pokemon Adventures"  
  
Morty: Wait, I sense danger. It's coming.  
  
Bowser: What?  
  
Gold: He can see the future.  
  
Ganondorf: What did you see?  
  
Morty: I see a flying monster. It came with bad guys send by King Starman.  
  
Link: We better get ready. When will they arrive?  
  
Morty: They're near. In fact, they're here now.  
  
???: You are right.  
  
They turned around and saw Ridley and some bad guys.  
  
Ridley: King Starman send me to destroy... You must not touch weapon....  
  
Bad guy: Those who touch it will die!  
  
Bowser: Everyone get ready! This is the ultimate battle!  
  
The battle has begun! All the bad guys were tossed off the roof. Soon, only Ridley is left.  
  
Ridley: Nobody destroys me.  
  
Gold: We'll see about that. Go, Typhlosion!  
  
Yellow: Go, Butterfree!  
  
Ridley flew around and shoots fire everywhere. Young Link shot fire arrow, but it has no effect. Yellow's Butterfree tried sleep powder, but it got blown off onto...  
  
Bowser: I want to sleep... zzz...  
  
Ridley: I'll throw the sleeper out of here!  
  
Fox: Stop it!  
  
Fox did some acrobatic skills to kick off Ridley. Then Ridley quickly grabbed Fox and flew into the sky.  
  
Ridley: This is where you'll fall!  
  
Fox: Help!!!!!  
  
Falco: Put him down!  
  
DK: He's too high into the sky!  
  
Ridley: Go to hell! (Drops Fox)  
  
Fox: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Morty: Go rescue him, Haunter!  
  
Fox got rescued by Haunter.  
  
Fox: Thanks a lot.  
  
Ridley: You never give up.  
  
Morty: I foresaw something. The legendary dogs, they will come and help us. Their masters are also with them. The great rainbow bird will rise and end the battle.  
  
CF: This better come fast.  
  
Ridley: Die! (Breathes a huge column of fire)  
  
Kirby: We'll be burned!!!!  
  
Yoshi: And I'll get to taste fried pink marshmallow!  
  
???: Hydro Pump!  
  
A column of water shot out of nowhere and took out the fire.  
  
Morty: They're here!  
  
Suicune, Raikou, and Entei came along with their trainers, Misty, Lt. Surge, and Blaine.  
  
Yellow: With the rainbow feather, Ho-Oh will rise soon!  
  
Ridley: You cannot destroy me!  
  
The legendary dogs had a fierce battle with Ridley. Ridley is extremely fast and powerful, he is unstoppable.  
  
Samus: He's too strong!  
  
Dr. Mario: We'll never defeat him!  
  
Gold: Even the legendaries can't handle it!  
  
Lt. Surge: I fought many wars and I always win. Surely I can win this one!  
  
Ridley: Enough!  
  
Ridley creates a HUGE wall of fire and sends it at everyone.  
  
Misty: Suicune, wash it out quick!  
  
But the water can't take out the fire wall.  
  
Blaine: That isn't normal heat!  
  
Pichu: We're done for!  
  
Mewtwo: I'll try my best to defend it with my energy shield!  
  
The fire wall rams into Mewtwo's shield.  
  
Mewtwo: This is too hard...  
  
Link: We'll never succeed.  
  
Ridley: Finish! (Fires another fire wall)  
  
Suddenly, the rainbow feather starts to glow.  
  
Mario: What da?!  
  
In a blinding flash, Ho-Oh appeared!  
  
Morty: It's here!  
  
Gold: We're saved!  
  
Ridley: Legendary or not, I'll never lose!  
  
Ridley and Ho-Oh had a fierce battle and it seems that no one will lose.  
  
Lt. Surge: That winged lizard's strength is unbelievable!  
  
Samus: He had grown too strong!  
  
Mewtwo: Even the legendary Ho-Oh has a hard time beating him!  
  
Ganondorf: We need to help!  
  
The Smashers helped attack Ridley. The pokemon trainers sent out all their pokemons to attack Ridley.  
  
Ridley: It is unwise to come against me!  
  
Ganondorf: Take that!!!! (Fires an energy ord)  
  
Ridley: Ah! I'm getting careless!  
  
All the pokemons attacked him with their strongest moves.  
  
Ridley: No!!!! You... I shall destroy you all!  
  
Ridley charges at them in fury. Ho-Oh quickly use Sacred Fire and fired it directly at Ridley and burns him.  
  
Ridley: RAAAAARG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: Take the final blow! (Shoots a super missile)  
  
The missile blasted Ridley in the chest and with a loud scream, he fell into the land below and burns up.  
  
Everyone: WE DID IT!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: Uh? What happened? Where's the enemy?  
  
CF: You woke a bit too late.  
  
Ganondorf: Where's the weapon anyway?  
  
Monk: Great Ho-Oh is protecting the weapon, he will only give it to the weakest among you.  
  
Mario: Who's da weakest among-a us?  
  
With a flash, a rod appears and floats onto Jigglypuff's hand.  
  
Jigglypuff: It's for me?  
  
Lilina: You can use that rod for hitting people or fire energy shots.  
  
Jigglypuff: This suits me!  
  
Yoshi: I'm suppose to be the weakest.  
  
Monk: But its power has disappeared for a long time.  
  
Jigglypuff: Master Hand can fix it.  
  
Monk: You three who caught the legendary dogs, it is time for you to release them. They have been at your side for a long time, they must travel around the world because they are legendaries.  
  
Misty: But Suicune is my best pokemon.  
  
Lt. Surge: Nobody commands me!  
  
Blaine: I can release it if you insist.  
  
Monk: The legend should be shrouded in legends. They are not allowed to be exposed to common people. Let them go, you will meet them someday. If you do so, you will have good luck throughout your generations.  
  
So the three gym leaders released their legendary pokemon. Ho-Oh and the three dogs disappears into the horizon.  
  
Misty: I won't forget you!  
  
Lt. Surge: Remember what I taught you!  
  
Blaine: Bye!  
  
Master: Well, Smashers! You got the weapons of Johto! The next weapon is in Kitchen Island.  
  
Blaine: It's been a while, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: Yes, it's been a while.  
  
Blaine: Have you learned not to be destructive?  
  
Mewtwo: My friends taught me the true use of power. Use it for world peace and protection.  
  
Blaine: Indeed, you have learn a lot.  
  
Dr. Mario: But he always talks to himself.  
  
Blaine: Just like me!  
  
Mewtwo: But peace has been around for a while, so I haven't been fighting and is losing my powers.  
  
Master: Hey, Misty! Are you getting along very well with Red?  
  
Misty: ...  
  
Master: What's wrong?  
  
Misty: (Cries) WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Making a girl cry? Shame on you, Master Hand!  
  
Master: What have I done?  
  
Yellow: It happened five days ago. The legendary Lugia appeared suddenly and took Red away. We never saw him since.  
  
Kirby: So sad...  
  
Ness: King Starman must be controlling that Lugia.  
  
Crazy Hand: Hyuck hyuck hyuck! Helloooooo!!!!!!!! Dummies!  
  
Master: Watch your manners!  
  
Crazy: Lemme tell ya a stoooooopid story! Five days ago, I was flying like a bee over da see. I crashed into a big white blind bird. This pissed me off, so Ismack da bird outta here! Then I saw a boy falling and screaming into da sea-saw and near an ice-burger.  
  
Misty: Is the boy wearing a red cap and vest?  
  
Crazy: No, he got a bloody cap and bloody vest.  
  
Misty: That's red cap and vest.  
  
Master: You said he fell near an iceberg? Did you see a tropical island near it?  
  
Crazy: Ah yes! An island known as Kitchen Island!  
  
Master: Misty, your boyfriend is in Sherbet Land! It is very near to Kitchen Island. We must go rescue him at once, along with the weapons.  
  
Misty: I want to go.  
  
Gold: I'll accompany you to the end.  
  
Master: Okay, let's get moving!  
  
So they boarded the Final Destination and flew off for Kitchen Island.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Weapons of Kitchen Island

Note: Gold used to be named Chris.  
  
Chapter 8: Weapons of Kitchen Island  
  
The Smashers have reached Kitchen Island.  
  
Yoshi: What lovely beach!  
  
Popo: I say, it's rather warm here.  
  
G&W: Ouch! A crab pinched my foot!  
  
Lilina: See that cave? The weapon is inside.  
  
They went inside. Suddenly the cave closed.  
  
Link: We're caught inside!  
  
Ness: How do we get out?  
  
A spike ball appeared and rolls after them.  
  
Falco: Indiana Jones style!  
  
Luigi: RUN!!!!!!!  
  
They ran for their lives until they came to a dead end.  
  
Gold: Now what?!  
  
DK: We need to smash through it, but how?  
  
Bowser: Use your head!  
  
DK: But I don't want to use my head!  
  
Everyone picked up DK and used him to ram through the dead end and revealing a passage.  
  
Samus: We're safe at last!  
  
Kirby: What's in this box?  
  
They opened it and found...  
  
Lilina: It's the legendary weapon! This glove has a beam claw and is for those with big hands.  
  
Bowser: My hands are big enough to wear it, so it's my weapon!  
  
Mario: How do we get outta here?  
  
DK: I'm NOT using my head again!  
  
Bowser: Then we'll use your butt!  
  
DK: No!!!!!!  
  
They picked up DK and used his rear to smash through a thin wall.  
  
YL: Outside at last!  
  
DK: Now I'll have a hard time in the bathroom...  
  
Peach: Say, that hill looks like a teacup.  
  
Marth: You're right.  
  
Lilina: This books says the next weapon is inside this hill, Mt. Teacup. The entrance is at the top.  
  
They start to climb the hill.  
  
Yoshi: Look at all these lovely trees.  
  
Kirby: There's no fruits.  
  
Suddenly, some monkeys threw fruits at them.  
  
Roy: Darn monkeys!  
  
Kirby: They've stolen the fruits!  
  
Pikachu: This is annoying!  
  
Falco: You monkeys stop or else... (fruit flies into mouth)  
  
Bowser: Enough! (Smashes down tree)  
  
Monkeys: Uwa uwa uwa!  
  
Pikachu: Thundershock!!!!  
  
Pikachu zap all the monkeys.  
  
Dr. Mario: That'll teach them.  
  
A gorilla appeared.  
  
Luigi: I think it was a mistake.  
  
Gorilla: LAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G&W: It's after us!  
  
Misty: Ah!!!!  
  
DK: Listen to us, friend.  
  
But the gorilla tossed DK away.  
  
DK: So unkind...  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch!  
  
The gorilla got punched into the distance.  
  
Peach: I think we're mistreating animals.  
  
They continued climbing until they reached the top.  
  
Lilina: We're at the top, there's a lake here.  
  
Misty: Let's take a rest here.  
  
Yoshi: There's fish in the water! (Starts eating fish)  
  
G&W: A crab pinched me again!  
  
Luigi: Hey, why is this part of the lake yellowish?  
  
Pichu: Actually I...  
  
Luigi: Yuck! Don't do it next time!  
  
Ness: Help me!!!!!  
  
Mario: What's with him?  
  
Ness: I'm caught by something! (gets pulled underwater)  
  
Kirby: He's in danger!  
  
Mario: I go afta him! (dives underwater)  
  
Misty: I'll send my Starmie with you.  
  
Gold: I'll sent my Mantine with you!  
  
Mario went underwater and saw a giant piranha plant underwater! Then he got grabbed by the vines.  
  
Mario: Blub blub blub!  
  
Ness: Blub blub blub!  
  
Starmie and Mantine attacked the piranha plant, but both got wrapped up.  
  
Luigi: Mario isn't coming back up!  
  
Peach: We must save them!  
  
Misty dived underwater and tried to free them, but got caught also.  
  
Mewtwo: I'll do it!  
  
Mewtwo fired a beam at the piranha plant then freed the others. Then Samus fired a missile into the plant's mouth and destroyed it.  
  
Mario: Phew...  
  
Ness: Saved...  
  
Samus: You should learn how to fight underwater.  
  
Lilina: Enough resting. See that cave? The weapon is inside.  
  
Sure enough...  
  
Peach: A frying pan?  
  
Lilina: The hero is also a cook, so he fought with this sacred pan.  
  
Peach: I'm good with the pan, so it's mine.  
  
Lilina: The next weapon is in Stove Canyon.  
  
Fox: Why don't we go to Sherbet Land first? It's near Mt. Teacup.  
  
Misty: We must look for Red!  
  
Gold: She's right. Saving other's life is important.  
  
CF: Sherbet Land is across the bridge at the foot of Mt. Teacup. Let's go!  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Life in Coldness 1

Chapter 9: Life in the Coldness part 1  
  
Gold: That's one long bridge leading to Sherbet Land.  
  
Lilina: If I'm not wrong, there are two legendary weapons over there.  
  
Popo: Let's go!  
  
Luigi: Is this bridge safe?  
  
Pichu: For light people, yes.  
  
They start crossing the bridge.  
  
Marth: This bridge shakes a lot!  
  
Ganondorf: I can't look down...  
  
Gold: Want some fun? Let's shake it more!  
  
CF: You do it and I'll toss you down!  
  
Misty: What's that big bird over there?  
  
Samus: Just some bird.  
  
The bird swoops down towards Pichu.  
  
Roy: Pichu, watch out!  
  
Pichu quickly zapped the bird.  
  
Pichu: He's gonna get me!  
  
Falco: Birds of prey feed on rodents.  
  
The bird made another attempt.  
  
Pichu: He's after me again!  
  
Yoshi quickly whipped the bird with his tongue.  
  
Yoshi: Stay away from him!  
  
Dr. Mario: That bird looks angry.  
  
The bird starts to eat away the wooden boards on the bridge!  
  
Zelda: He's eating the wooden boards!  
  
Samus: RUN!!!!!  
  
They quicly run towards Sherbet Land as the evil bird is eating off the wooden boards.  
  
CF: I made it! Why are you all so slow?  
  
Fox: Because you're the fastest!  
  
Soon, everyone made it to the end, except DK.  
  
Mario: Quickly!  
  
DK: I can't make it!  
  
The bird is about to reach DK.  
  
Peach: I don't want to see him die!  
  
Just before the bird reaches DK, he quickly slap the bird downwards and into the water below.  
  
DK: I should have thought of that earlier.  
  
Falco: You should.  
  
Mario: Thanks good-a-ness you're all right-a.  
  
Lilina: We're at Sherbet Land.  
  
They entered the ice cave.  
  
Pikachu: This place is sure cold.  
  
Jigglypuff: Freezing...  
  
Popo: I think it's too warm.  
  
Nana: Right.  
  
Misty: I'm freezing...  
  
Zelda: You should wear more next time.  
  
Mewtwo: Just look at those creatures inside the ice.  
  
Fox: They got frozen inside the ice.  
  
Dr. Mario: They must be many years old already.  
  
Suddenly, the floor breaks and the most of them fell down.  
  
Mario: WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: YAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G&W: BEEP!!!!!!!  
  
Only Misty, Popo, Nana, Fox, Dr. Mario, Lilina, and Roy were left.  
  
Popo: Oh no!  
  
Dr. Mario: What are we gonna do?  
  
Fox: This is horrible!  
  
Roy: Let's move on, maybe we can rescue them later.  
  
So they have no choice but to move on.  
  
Luigi: Oooo... My back hurts.  
  
???: Umph, Mph!  
  
Luigi: Mario!  
  
Mario is stuck upside-down in the snow (head in the snow, legs sticking up).  
  
Luigi: I'll pull you out! (Pulls Mario)  
  
Luigi pulled Mario with all his might and accidently tossed him away.  
  
CF: Ouch! What do you think you're doing?  
  
Falco: Everyone's all right. But where's Zelda?  
  
Marth: We don't feel like pulling her out.  
  
Falco: Why?  
  
Marth: (points to Zelda)  
  
Zelda is stuck upside-down in the snow, and since she's wearing skirt, you should know.  
  
Jigglypuff: She's wearing pink stripes.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Misty: I wonder how's Red...  
  
Roy: Cheer up, we'll find him soon.  
  
Popo: It's an ice slide!  
  
Nana: Let's go for a slide!  
  
Fox: Since this is the only path, why not?  
  
They jumped down the slide.  
  
Popo: Weeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nana: Yahoo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: Whoa!!!!!  
  
As for the others...  
  
Bowser: There's a hole on the wall. Why not let someone small go inside?  
  
Pichu: Like me?  
  
Bowser: Yes, you!  
  
Pichu: But I'm scared.  
  
Bowser: GO!  
  
Pichu: (cries) Wah!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: I'll take his place. (Enters hole) Wa!!!!  
  
Bowser: What's with him?  
  
DK: You all right in there?  
  
No reply  
  
Samus: Something must have happened.  
  
Jigglypuff: I think I'll go. (Enters hole) JIGGLY!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: What's with her?  
  
Kirby: I'll go. (Enters) Weeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: What is it inside?  
  
The others are still on the slide. They are sliding through tunnels and loops.  
  
Popo: This is the wildest slide!  
  
Nana: Yahoo!!!!!  
  
Fox: Too fast!!!!!  
  
Misty: Whoa!!!! Is that you, Pikachu?!  
  
Pikachu: What a slide!!!!  
  
Kirby: I have ended up on a slide!!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bowser: Who'll go in?  
  
Samus: Why don't we blast open a hole?  
  
Bowser: Then do it!  
  
Samus destroyed the wall.  
  
Bowser: So there's a slide in there.  
  
Ness: Let's have some fun!  
  
They all slid down the slide.  
  
Falco: You're here, Fox!  
  
Fox: How did you get to this slide?  
  
CF: Waaaa!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Yaaaa!!!!!!  
  
CF and Ganondorf crashed into each other.  
  
Luigi: This is too fast!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: Woohoo!!!! (falls into hole) AHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
It would be too long to write down the entire adventure on the slide, so please imagine by yourself how things will be on the slide. For now, I'll skip to the end of the slide.  
  
Popo: Phew, that was fun!  
  
Nana: We finally came to the end!  
  
All the Smashers except Bowser reached the end.  
  
Mario: Where's Bowsa?  
  
DK: Nobody knows.  
  
Luigi: I saw him falling into a hole.  
  
Gold: Could he be dead?  
  
Fox: Maybe.  
  
Dr. Mario: This can't be!  
  
Fox: Maybe we'll meet him soon.  
  
Misty: EVERYONE LOOK!!!!!  
  
They all look forward and saw...  
  
What did they saw? Read the next chapter. 


	10. Life in Coldness 2

Chapter 10: Life in the Coldness part 2  
  
They saw Red frozen inside an ice cube!  
  
Misty: RED!!!!! Answer me!!!  
  
Samus: Simple, we can shatter the ice or burn it.  
  
Jigglypuff: But Bowser isn't here.  
  
Mario: I can throw da fireball to melt-a it.  
  
???: You will not!  
  
They saw a penguin with boxing gloves.  
  
Penguin: He trespassed my room, so I put him in ice.  
  
Misty: You heartless fiend!  
  
Penguin: Do you like it when someone enters your room without permission?  
  
Roy: You thaw him out right now!  
  
Penguin: You're so annoying! I'll freeze you all!  
  
The penguin gave out a cold icy punch, but it missed Roy. Mario stomped the penguin on the head and DK gave him some good beating while Pikachu and Pichu ram the penguin with Skull Bash. Then Marth stabbed right through the penguin's stomach.  
  
Penguin: Ugh... My life... ends here... (dies)  
  
Jigglypuff: Now let's free Red.  
  
Suddenly, the ceiling breaks and Bowser falls down.  
  
Bowser: What a fall!  
  
Ganondorf: You're all right!  
  
Fox: We thought you're dead.  
  
Bowser: I can't die easily. Say, isn't that Red? He's frozen in ice, let me thaw him out. (Breathes fire)  
  
So the ice melted...  
  
Red: What happened?  
  
Misty: RED!!!!! (hugs and kisses him)  
  
Red: What are you doing here, Misty?  
  
Misty: We came to save you.  
  
Red: Good to see you again, Smashers. Thanks for saving me.  
  
Mario: Friends always help-a.  
  
Red: Achoo!  
  
Dr. Mario: You got a cold.  
  
Suddenly, an ice monster appears.  
  
Fox: Isn't that Ice Guy?*  
  
*Read "Merry Smash Christmas"  
  
Mario: It sure is.  
  
Luigi: Wasn't it destroyed?  
  
Fox: Ice Guy is a robot, so he can be rebuilt.  
  
YL: King Starman must have sent it.  
  
Mewtwo: It's attacking us!  
  
Fox: Ice Guy can recover lost body parts. Even when he melts, he can still reform again, unless you evaporate the waters.  
  
Gold: Let my Typhlosion to the job!  
  
Gold sent out his Typhlosion after Ice Guy. Typhlosion used flamethrower but Ice Guy dodges it. Ice Guy threw icicles to pin Typhlosion, but all got burned. Typhlosion body slams Ice Guy to the ground and shatters it, but it reforms again. Typhlosion quickly gave out a blast of Fire Blast and melted Ice Guy, but the heat isn't enough to evaporate the water so it reformed again. Ice Guy fires a cold beam, but Ness protects Typhlosion by using PSI Magnet. Ness burned Ice Guy with PK Fire then smashed it with his bat. Bowser and Typhlosion quickly blasts a huge fire wave to evaporate the waters, thus destroying Ice Guy.  
  
Ness: Yes!  
  
Gold: Actually I can win without your help.  
  
G&W: How do we get out of here?  
  
DK: I'm not using my head or butt!  
  
Popo: Try hitting around. (Smashes a wall) There's something beside the wall!  
  
Lilina: It's the legendary weapon, the Quake Hammer! Since there are two of these, both Popo and Nana should equip it.  
  
Ice Climbers: We found our weapons!  
  
G&W: There's a passage here.  
  
They went through the passage and got outside.  
  
Falco: Finally!  
  
Master: Found you all! You rescued Red, right?  
  
Dr. Mario: He got a cold, so he should return to his homeland immediately.  
  
Misty: I'm going too.  
  
Red: Thanks to you all that I have been saved. Achoo!  
  
Gold: I'm staying with the Smashers until I defeat King Starman.  
  
Master: I'll take the others back to Kitchen Island to look for the last weapon, then I'll send this couple home.  
  
So Master Hand took them back to Kitchen Island.  
  
Master: The weapon is down in Stove Canyon. Beware, it's a hot place. Now I'm sending them home.  
  
Misty: Good-bye!  
  
Red: Sorry that I can't help.  
  
Dr. Mario: Your health is important.  
  
So they left.  
  
Lilina: Now let's go get the weapon.  
  
To be continued 


	11. In the Fire

Crazy: Who called Game2002 stupid?  
  
Matt Blanco: Me! He's stupid for not giving Roy the weapon!  
  
Crazy: Then die! (Smashes Matt)  
  
Matt: (dies)  
  
Crazy: This is what you get for calling Master Game2002 bad stuffs!  
  
Please do not give bad reviews, or I'll delete this story.  
  
Chapter 11: In the Fire  
  
Yoshi: Man, Stove Canyon is burning!  
  
Kirby: If only we brought foods.  
  
Ganondorf: We did, but cookies and breads don't need to be cooked.  
  
They went deeper into the canyon.  
  
Link: I can't take the heat anymore!  
  
Falco: Too hot! I'm taking off extra clothes!  
  
Peach: My ice tea is burning up...  
  
Samus: My suit has an built-in air conditioner  
  
CF: Let me wear it!  
  
Samus: Never!  
  
Popo: I forgot we can use cold breath.  
  
DK: Do it quick!  
  
Popo and Nana used an icy breath.  
  
Fox: Better!  
  
Yoshi: Now don't stop blowing.  
  
Soon...  
  
G&W: Don't stop!  
  
Popo: *pant* We're out breath...  
  
Nana: Me too...  
  
Lilina: Man, am I dumb! Ice shield!  
  
Cold air surrounds everyone.  
  
Gold: It's getting cold.  
  
Lilina: Thanks to my spell.  
  
Mario: Hooray for Lilina!  
  
The group traveled well, until...  
  
Yoshi: I'm cold...  
  
Gold: I hate to say it, but I'm cold.  
  
DK: Achoo!  
  
Dr. Mario: Too cold isn't good.  
  
Mario: Mine carts!  
  
Kirby: I wonder where it will take us?  
  
Bowser: There's four carts.  
  
Samus: We'll try to fill in all four.  
  
Cart 1: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, DK  
  
Cart 2: Link, Zelda, YL, Ganondorf, Marth, Roy, Lilina  
  
Cart 3: Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Gold, Fox, Falco  
  
Cart 4: CF, Ness, Popo, Nana, G&W, Kirby, Samus  
  
The carts start moving and it went into different tracks.  
  
Luigi: We're seperated from the others!  
  
DK: Relax, we'll meet with them again.  
  
Cart 4  
  
CF: The faster the better!  
  
Samus: It's a bit too fast!  
  
Ness: The track is getting slanted!  
  
CF: Yeehaw!!!!!!  
  
Popo: I prefer the slide!  
  
Cart 2  
  
Zelda: I'm scared!  
  
Link: Hold onto me.  
  
Ganondorf: Hold onto me instead.  
  
Zelda holds onto Young Link.  
  
Ganondorf: You're lucky, kid.  
  
YL: What do you mean?  
  
Ganondorf: You'll know it when you grow up.  
  
Cart 3  
  
Pichu: I'm scared!!!!!  
  
Fox: I can see Mario's cart on the other side!  
  
Yoshi: Hey guys!  
  
Jigglypuff: I'm a girl!  
  
Bowser: Watch out for the end of the track!  
  
Mewtwo: What did you say?  
  
Bowser: I said watch out for the end of the track!  
  
Mewtwo: What?  
  
Bowser: Whatoutfortheendofthetrack!  
  
Mewtwo: Huh?  
  
Falco: You got hearing problem or what? He said what is the fourth end of the trek.  
  
Bowser: WATCH OUT FOR THE END OF THE TRACK!!!!!!  
  
Cart 3's track is broken over a lava river! The cart flew off the track and into the air.  
  
Gold: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!!!!!  
  
Peach: Oh no!  
  
Bowser: Now they should know what I mean.  
  
Luckily, the cart flies onto another track and continues moving.  
  
Pikachu: Saved...  
  
Cart 4  
  
Kirby: We're crashing into the wall ahead!!!!  
  
Samus quickly blast down the wall.  
  
Samus: That's that. There's more track to go on.  
  
CF: We're going to a loop!  
  
Nana: We're gonna fall off the cart if we go around the loop!  
  
The cart went around the loop, but nobody fell.  
  
Nana: What the?  
  
CF: The cart is moving at really high speed, so it went around the loop fast enough before we fell off.  
  
Soon, all four carts reached the end.  
  
Zelda: I was getting carsick.  
  
Pikachu: I'm getting airsick.  
  
Pichu: I'm lava-sick.  
  
Yoshi: What's in this box?  
  
They found a mace inside.  
  
Lilina: It's the Meteor Mace!  
  
Yoshi: Since I saw it first, I should wield it.  
  
Dr. Mario: Run for it! Lava is flowing in!  
  
Fox: It was a trap! Get the weapon and run!  
  
Popo: Let's try freezing the lava.  
  
But it didn't do any good.  
  
Popo: Let's run...  
  
They need to climb the canyon.  
  
DK: This will be a steep climb.  
  
Kirby: I'll carry the weapon and fly up.  
  
Everyone except G&W made it to the top.  
  
G&W: I can't climb anymore!  
  
Marth: C'mon! You can do it!  
  
G&W slips and falls.  
  
G&W: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Link: Grab! (Fires hookshot)  
  
G&W grabbed the hook and was brought to safety.  
  
G&W: Thanks a lot.  
  
Master: Hey, did I come late?  
  
Mewtwo: We saved ourself.  
  
Master: The next weapons are in Hoenn.  
  
Pikachu: Another Pokemon-filled place!  
  
So they set off for Hoenn.  
  
Many of you were expecting the weapon to be Roy's. I'm going to let Roy find his weapon in the same place as where he found it in the game Fire Emblem 6, so be patient.  
  
To be continued 


	12. Evil Attacks Hoenn

Chapter 12: Evil Attacks Hoenn  
  
Somewhere in Hoenn  
  
Pichu: I can't wait to see any pokemons.  
  
Peach: There's a cute blue swallow!  
  
Pichu: Oh, a Taillow!  
  
Ness: There's a Zigzagoon.  
  
The Zigzagoon jumps toward Ness and took his hat away.  
  
Ness: Thief! Come back here! (Runs after it)  
  
YL: He'll come back soon.  
  
Ness: Where are you, ****ing Zigzagoon!  
  
He saw a bushy tail next to a bush.  
  
Ness: There you are! PK Fire!  
  
The fire burns the tail.  
  
Man: Wha!!!! You burned my Zigzagoon fur hat!  
  
Ness: Sorry...  
  
Man: You'll pay!  
  
Ness: I'm looking for a Zigzagoon who stole my hat. If I caught it, I'll give it to you.  
  
Man: Then find it.  
  
Ness searched all over the place until he found a place with lots of Zigzagoons.  
  
Ness: I see my hat in the tree hole. (Sneaks toward tree) Got it! Uh...  
  
All the Zigzagoons are staring at him.  
  
Ness: PK Flash! (Blasts all of them)  
  
Then the Zigzagoons got really angry and attacked Ness.  
  
Ness: Get away from me!  
  
Suddenly, all of them ran off.  
  
Ness: What happened?  
  
A Seviper appeared and constricts Ness!  
  
Ness: Ack! Help...  
  
Mewtwo: I sensed Ness in danger! Go south!  
  
Samus: No time to lose!  
  
They all went south. Then Bowser tripped on a rock, fell forward, and squashed both the Seviper and Ness.  
  
Bowser: Ou... Darn rock! Hey, I saved Ness!  
  
Dr. Mario: But he's flattened by you, anyway, he'll be fine.  
  
Pikachu: And you flattened the Seviper also.  
  
Gold: I can catch it and show it to my friends back in Johto!  
  
Dr. Mario: But it's dead already.  
  
Gold: Darn.  
  
The Smashers took a rest in the plains. When suddenly...  
  
Jigglypuff: I heard an explosion.  
  
Mario: I hear nothing.  
  
Jigglypuff: I have big ears, so I can hear very far. I think it came from further south.  
  
Mewtwo: I see something. Wait... I saw a town being attacked by King Starman's troop.  
  
CF: Let's get moving!  
  
At the Weather Institute.  
  
Professor: Never! I'll never give you this weather machine!  
  
KS: With this weather machine, I can cause chaos in the weather and make people scare; this way I can take control over everyone.  
  
Professor: Never! Get him, Castform!  
  
KS: You're foolish to come against me!  
  
King Starman fired a huge black fireball and causes a huge explosion.  
  
Professor: Ugh...  
  
KS: This shall teach you. Now get the machine!  
  
Bad guy: Boss! A huge amount of enemy is coming towards us!  
  
KS: Get the machine quick!  
  
Bad guy: The machine is big and will take a while to load it into the spaceship!  
  
KS: We'll have to push the enemies back while getting the machine into the ship.  
  
Stu: Leave this to us.  
  
Pid: You get your job done, don't worry.  
  
KS: Keep them busy while I'm getting the machine loaded.  
  
The Smashers came.  
  
Fox: You!  
  
Stu: You!  
  
Pid: Them!  
  
Falco: What are you doing here?  
  
Stu: Our boss is stealing the weather machine so he can cause chaos in the weather.  
  
Roy: We'll never let you succeed!  
  
Stu: I got a laser, and I will use it!  
  
Samus: I got a plasma gun, and I will use it!  
  
Samus destroys Stu's laser gun.  
  
Stu: What?!  
  
Pid: I got a machine gun!  
  
Bowser: I believe there's something in the gun, can I see it?  
  
Pid: Sure. (Hands over gun)  
  
Bowser: Fooled ya! (Bends gun)  
  
Pid: Oh no!  
  
Stu: What do we do now?  
  
KS: It's ready! Come quick!  
  
Stu: Good-bye for now!  
  
Falco: We must stop them!  
  
The bad guys are getting away in their spaceship, along with the weather- controlling machine.  
  
KS: You'll never get me!  
  
Popo: Shoot it down quick!  
  
Samus: My gun can't destroy the ship!  
  
Fox: It's armor is too tough.  
  
Luigi: He's going to ruin the weather!  
  
Peach: It better not be summer all day long.  
  
Zelda: I hope he doesn't make storms too frightening.  
  
A girl entered the weather institute.  
  
Girl: So it is you.  
  
Ganondorf: Huh?  
  
Girl: We meet again.  
  
Ganondorf: You're Yam, right?  
  
May: I'm May!  
  
Ganondorf: Oh yeah, it's May.  
  
Luigi: But today is February.  
  
May: May is my name!  
  
Pichu: Hello!  
  
May: Remember that you promised to rebuilt me a new secret base? You forgot it!*  
  
*Read "Legend of the Mech Gems"  
  
Pichu: So?  
  
May: I heard that there's someone causing trouble in the weather institute. So it was you all! I'll destroy you!  
  
Gold: Calm down, it isn't us!  
  
May: Burn them all, Blaziken!  
  
Blaziken tries to kick Ganondorf, but misses and got punched by Ganondorf's Warlock Punch.  
  
May: How dare you!!!! Get him, Lairon!  
  
Lairon charges at Captain Falcon, who uses Falcon Punch, but is useless. Link quickly knocks out Lairon with a bomb.  
  
May: This can't be! I'll destroy you by myself!  
  
YL: What can a girl do?  
  
May picks up Young Link and slams him to the ground.  
  
YL: Ouch...  
  
May: I got a blackbelt in karate class, so don't underestimate me!  
  
Gold: Since you have pokemon, why don't we deal with it using a pokemon battle?  
  
May: Yeah! Sent out all you got!  
  
Professor: They aren't... the enemies.  
  
May: What?  
  
Professor: The real one escaped... He took the weather-controlling machine, the world is done for...  
  
Marth: How can we stop the machine?  
  
Professor: Destroy it... (dies)  
  
Dr. Mario: It seems that he is struck by dark magic.  
  
May: That wicked person who dares to rule the world through the weather- controlling machine! Wait till I get my hands on him!  
  
Lilina: Do you know anything about legendary weapons?  
  
May: No time for weapons, I'm going after him! (Runs off)  
  
Nana: She's one tough girl.  
  
YL: And strong. Ouch, my back still hurts....  
  
Will they find the legendary weapon and stop King Starman from misusing the weather-controlling machine?  
  
To be continued 


	13. Chaotic Weather

Chapter 13: Chaotic Weather  
  
In Lavaridge Flophouse  
  
Peach: This is one poor hotel.  
  
Zelda: It's not that bad. They have a hot spring for bathing.  
  
In the hot spring baths.  
  
CF: Why must they separate male and female with a fence?  
  
Marth: You should know.  
  
Link: I hear girls talking on the other side.  
  
Girl 1: My body is sexy.  
  
Girl 2: My body is better.  
  
Girl 1: I'm slimmer than you.  
  
Girl 2: It's me!  
  
The men are listening on the other side.  
  
CF: Heard that?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Ganondorf: Let me hear.  
  
DK: Where?  
  
Girl 1: My breast is bigger than yours.  
  
Girl 2: But mine's jiggle more.  
  
CF: (drooling) I can imagine it.  
  
DK: I can't hear a thing.  
  
DK pushes against the fence too hard and made it collapse.  
  
Girls: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That night...  
  
YL: I can't sleep.  
  
Ness: Why don't we go frighten people?  
  
YL: Good idea!  
  
So the both of them got their blankets and pretended to be ghosts.  
  
Ness: Let's scare Luigi.  
  
YL: BOO!  
  
Luigi: MWAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Uh, what?  
  
Ness: That was fun!  
  
YL: Let's try Pichu.  
  
Ness: RA!  
  
Pichu: PICHU!!!!!!!  
  
Pichu zaps them badly.  
  
YL: Ugh....  
  
Ness: Wa...  
  
Early next morning, there was a HUGE storm.  
  
Gold: This storm came so suddenly!  
  
Kirby: The sky was really clear yesterday.  
  
Samus: It must be King Starman using the weather machine.  
  
Suddenly, the storm stops and came a blizzard.  
  
Ice Climbers: Snow!  
  
Falco: This has to be that machine!  
  
Samus: There's a storm cloud on top of that mountain.  
  
Fox: We'll go and see.  
  
On Mt. Chimney...  
  
Apt: I say, the weather is constantly changing. Summer was 5 minutes long then came spring.  
  
Tony: That machine sure is powerful.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Popo: Since it's snowing, I can climb this mountain easily.  
  
Nana: So can I.  
  
All the snow melts suddenly.  
  
Popo: It's getting hot!  
  
Yoshi: The weather is out of its mind!  
  
Falco: We must destroy that machine!  
  
Apt: It's them, the Smashers!  
  
Tony: Let us handle them!  
  
Apt: I'll go, brother. Let me show them my sword.  
  
Tony: Come back alive.  
  
A bunch of bad guys attacked the Smashers. They had a big fight. A bad guy secretly caught Yoshi and took him away.  
  
Bad guy: Tie him up and lock him in the cable car.  
  
Yoshi: Hmp, Hmp!  
  
May is passing by.  
  
May: I think I saw that green dinosaur in the cable car, he must be in trouble! I'm here to help you!  
  
May jumps into the cable car, but also got lock inside.  
  
May: Let me out!  
  
Bad guy: Let's fill the cable car with water. To do this, I'll sent in my Sharpedo and let him fill it with water, then he can eat the both of them.  
  
May: You beast!  
  
Yoshi: Hmp! Hmp!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Link: Die! (Stabs enemy in the neck)  
  
Bad guy: Ug... (dies)  
  
Link: That's the last enemy.  
  
Peach: Where's Yoshi?  
  
In the cable car...  
  
Bad guy: It's totally filled with water, now eat them!  
  
Yoshi and May is inside the water-filled cable car, and worst of all, there's a Sharpedo inside! The both of them swims around to avoid getting eaten. May send out her Lairon, who somehow survive in water, to ram off the Sharpedo's teeth. May got a broken tooth and uses it cut holes on the wall. Soon, the cable car got a hole on it, so they water rushed out and the Sharpedo is helpless without water.  
  
May: Free!  
  
Yoshi: Hmp, hmp!  
  
Bad guy: Oh no! Ah! (dies)  
  
YL: I shot an arrow into his head just now.  
  
May: I saved your dino friend.  
  
Yoshi: Hmp, hmp!  
  
Apt: This is as far as you will go.  
  
Mario: You're gonna fight-a us, right?  
  
Apt: In the name of King Starman, I put you all to death!  
  
Roy: You got a sword, right? Let's swordfight!  
  
Roy and Apt fought with each other, but Apt is very good with the sword.  
  
Roy: You're good.  
  
Apt: You're done for!  
  
Marth: Not today!  
  
Marth rushes in and knock Apt away.  
  
Apt: Those skills aren't enough to defeat me!  
  
Samus fires at him, but Apt knocks the shot away.  
  
Samus: What the?!  
  
Apt: My sword is made of some kind of reflective metal.  
  
Samus: Everyone, get away from here!  
  
Luigi: Get away!  
  
Roy: Why?  
  
Samus: Just get away!  
  
Everyone got away.  
  
Apt: You want to fight with me one on one, right?  
  
Samus: In a way.  
  
Samus fires a missile at the rocks, thus creating a rock slide  
  
Apt: What the?!  
  
Samus grabs Apt with her grapple beam and throws him into the tumbling rocks.  
  
Apt: Uwa!!!!! (crushed by rocks)  
  
Samus: I must get away fast!  
  
Luigi: ROCK SLIDE!!!!  
  
DK: Run!!!!  
  
G&W: What kind of a plan is that?!  
  
They were able to escape the rock slide.  
  
CF: That's that. Let's go stop the machine!  
  
They reached the top.  
  
KS: You got here. You'll never stop me!  
  
CF: We'll see about that! (Charges at KS)  
  
King Starman grabs CF with his psychic powers and toss him away.  
  
CF: Whoa!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Take that! (Fires a psychic beam)  
  
KS reflects it at Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: Ack!  
  
KS: You cannot destroy me.  
  
Marth: Then we'll destroy the machine.  
  
KS: See my power.  
  
KS blasts out a huge energy wave, but Lilina cast a magical shield to protect everyone.  
  
Kirby: I'll get the machine!  
  
Kirby flies above the weather machine and drops down as a stone, thus smashing the machine.  
  
KS: No!!!!! The weather has turned back to normal!  
  
Marth: We said we'll destroy the machine.  
  
KS: The first plan is ruined. I'll be back! (teleports away)  
  
Roy: He escaped again.  
  
Pikachu: What's that shiny thing over there?  
  
Lilina: It's the legendary weapon! It's not really a weapon, but an armor. If you wear it, you'll become faster and stronger. It is said that the hero is a little kid, so it's very small.  
  
Pikachu: I want to use it!  
  
Master: Here I am! If you want to wear it, then I'll change the size and power it up.  
  
So Pikachu gives Master Hand the armor. Will they find the next weapon? And by the way...  
  
Tony: Brother? No!!!!!!! I will kill them, not one of them will live! 


	14. Trick House Tricks

Chapter 14: Trick House Tricks  
  
Gold: Mantine, show everyone your amazing Bubble Beam!  
  
Audience: Wow!!!!  
  
Judge: What beautiful move! He deserves to win first prize  
  
Audience: He deserves to win first prize!  
  
Judge: If that's so, then Gold is the winner!  
  
Gold: Yes!!!!!  
  
Soon...  
  
Gold: I won the Pokemon Beauty Contest!  
  
G&W: So?  
  
Ganondorf: What's so special about that?  
  
Gold: You guys are boring.  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Falco: It's a trick house. We can win prizes if we go through the ultimate challenge.  
  
Mewtwo: It is time that I use my IQ to win.  
  
Fox: This will be fun.  
  
Yoshi: Maybe I can win foods.  
  
Mario: Letsa go!  
  
Luigi: It wouldn't hurt to see what's inside.  
  
So the six of them went inside.  
  
Yoshi: Is anyone home?  
  
Mario: Nobody.  
  
Mewtwo: But I sense someone inside.  
  
They search everywhere, until...  
  
Trick Master: Ah! How did you know I'm hiding inside the wastebasket?  
  
Yoshi: I'm looking for leftovers.  
  
Trick Master: Want to try the ultimate challenge? Go through this door and beat five courses.  
  
The trick master threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and he disappears in a flash.  
  
Falco: That was fast.  
  
Yoshi: Let's go in and see.  
  
Course 1: Door Maze  
  
Luigi: Do we have to get fiddle around the doors and reach the goal?  
  
They roam around...  
  
Fox: I'm very sure I came back to this room already. Guess I'll leave a paper here to mark it.  
  
Mario: Theez door eez lock.  
  
Luigi: Where's the key?  
  
Mewtwo: Who needs a key? (Destroys door)  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Fox: This is the tenth time I returned to this room!  
  
Falco: Where's Fox?  
  
Yoshi: He's the only one left.  
  
Fox: Phew, finally made it.  
  
Mewtwo: Let's get moving.  
  
Course 2: Warp Pad  
  
Falco: These pads will warp us around.  
  
Luigi: Reminds me of the ones in Tin Tower.  
  
They warped around the place, when suddenly there was a blackout.  
  
Mario: Da light eez out.  
  
Luigi: And the warps aren't working!  
  
Fox: The blackout made the warp stop working.  
  
After a 1 hour wait...  
  
Fox: Finally, the light is back.  
  
Luigi: I had enough of this.  
  
They finally reached course 3.  
  
Course 3: Slippery Maze  
  
Mario: Theez floor eez really slippery.  
  
Yoshi: (slides across the room) This is fun! (Crashes into wall)  
  
Mewtwo: Ha! I can float above it!  
  
Falco: It's too hard trying to get through this maze when the floor is slippery!  
  
Luigi: Waaa!!!!! I can't stop!!!!!  
  
Luigi crashes through several walls and got to the end.  
  
Luigi: Uh... My nose is bleeding.  
  
Mewtwo: You're the only one left, Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: I can't control myself on slippery floors!  
  
Fox: You keep on bumping into walls!  
  
Course 4: Mirror Maze  
  
Mewtwo: The entire wall is mirror, so the maze could be confusing.  
  
They went through the maze.  
  
Luigi: I can't find the way through, it's too confusing!  
  
Fox: All I see is my own reflection.  
  
Falco: We'll destroy the mirrors, that would be easier.  
  
Falco shot a laser beam, but it bounces around the maze.  
  
Mewtwo: Mirror reflects laser.  
  
Falco: I forgot that.  
  
Yoshi: Now we're in danger of getting hit by the beam.  
  
Mewtwo: I shall destroy all the mirrors.  
  
Mewtwo uses a supersonic energy wave to shatter all the mirrors.  
  
Yoshi: Yah! I got cut by the mirrors!  
  
They reached the final course.  
  
Course 5: Quiz Room  
  
Robot: Answer 7 questions to get pass me. Not one question shall be answered wrong.  
  
Mewtwo: Bring it on.  
  
Robot: How many pokemons are discovered?  
  
Mewtwo: 386.  
  
Robot: Correct. How many courses are there in here?  
  
Mario: Five.  
  
Robot: Correct. What is the name of the planet we're in?  
  
Fox: Tooneria.  
  
Robot: Correct. How many legenary heroes are there?  
  
Mewtwo: 26.  
  
Robot: Correct. How many months are there?  
  
Yoshi: Twelve.  
  
Robot: Correct. What's a Gamecube?  
  
Falco: A game console.  
  
Robot: Now for the final question. Who is the greatest man of all?  
  
Luigi: Me!  
  
Robot: Wrong. It's the Trick Master. Self-destruct within 10 seconds. 1, 2, 3...  
  
Luigi: Oh no!  
  
Mario: Mamamia!!!!!  
  
Falco: We're gonna die!  
  
Yoshi: Help us!  
  
Fox: Stop it!  
  
Mewtwo kicks the robot all the way to the other side and it exploded, thus destroying the wall.  
  
Trick Master: You did well, even though it was considered cheating.  
  
Yoshi: Where's the prize?  
  
Trick Master: Take this book, it's the prize. Reading is good for you.  
  
Mewtwo: You call this prize?  
  
Trick Master: That's all I have for now.  
  
Outside...  
  
Falco: We won the challenge and got a book.  
  
Lilina: Where did you get this book?  
  
Yoshi: From the Trick Master.  
  
Lilina: This is the legendary weapon, the Spell Book! It has lots of powerful spells.  
  
Mewtwo: Now that's great prize. I'll take it.  
  
Master: You found the weapon! That's all for Hoenn. You should now go to Techno City.  
  
Fox: That's the most advanced place in Tooneria!  
  
The Smashers got onto the Final Destination and took off for Techno City.  
  
May: There they go, without building me a new secret base again.  
  
To be continued 


	15. The UltraStrict Techno City

Chapter 15: The Ultra-Strict Techno City  
  
In Techno City  
  
Mario: Where's da weapon?  
  
Lilina: The book didn't say, strange. Hey, what's this CD? It came with the book.  
  
Samus: Maybe it has all the secrets of the weapons.  
  
G&W: But we have no computer.  
  
Fox: We can use the CD in that MMORPG House. They play online RPGs a lot, but I'm sure we can use this CD.  
  
But...  
  
Owner: Sorry, we don't allow CDs from outside.  
  
Lilina: Why?  
  
Owner: You'll never know, this CD might contain virus.  
  
Samus: I just scanned this CD, it has no virus at all.  
  
Owner: But for the safety of our computers, we still don't allow CDs from outside.  
  
Bowser: You better let us, or else...  
  
Owner: Kill me if you want. I will not let you use it.  
  
Bowser: Shall we kill him?  
  
Falco: It's a wiser idea to let us use it.  
  
Owner: I will never break the rule of this place.  
  
Crazy: Hey hey hey!  
  
Bowser: Hey, Crazy Hand. This stubborn ass won't let us use this CD on his computer.  
  
Crazy: Bad bad bad! Bad boy should die!  
  
Owner: Even if I will die, I will not let you use it.  
  
Crazy Hand slaps the owner into the distance.  
  
Samus: Good, let's try it.  
  
The CD is about the legendary weapons. It talks about the location and the powers of the weapon.  
  
Lilina: It said that of all the weapons, Techno City will be the hardest to obtain. There's three weapons: Atomic Beam, Nuclear Beam, and Hyper Beam. Techno City is known for its strictness. Everyone here will stay with what they thought of in the first place. If they say no, then it's a no. The weapons are guarded in highly protected places. Only the mayor can give access, but if he says no, then there's absolute no way you can change his mind.  
  
Samus: Sorry for them, they HAVE to give us.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
KS: As one of the Star Lords, you are to cause fear in Techno City and get the legendary weapons.  
  
Starman DX: As you command.  
  
Back to the Smashers...  
  
Luigi: These people are single-minded! They charge me a new shoe for $500, but I want to lower it to $300, and they refuse!  
  
Dr. Mario: Techno City is known for this.  
  
Kirby: C'mon! A single candy couldn't cause more than $20!  
  
Seller: $20 is what you should pay.  
  
DK: I hate this place! Not only things are expensive, the people here almost always say "No"!  
  
Gold: They should call this place "No City"  
  
They Smashers spend their day at a hotel.  
  
Ness: I wish I can get out here quick. At the game store, you can only play the games there for five minutes!  
  
YL: Everyone here likes to say no.  
  
Suddenly, the windows breaks and a metal claw grabs both Ness and Young Link.  
  
Ness: What the?!  
  
YL: Help!  
  
They were caught by a helicopter with metal arms.  
  
Mr. Nils: As a faithful follower of Starman DX, I will kill you both!  
  
Mewtwo: The kids are in trouble!  
  
Kirby flew towards the helicopter, but the claws got him.  
  
Kirby: Let me go!  
  
Mr. Nils: I will destroy you all!  
  
Samus fire missiles at the helicopter and damages it.  
  
Mr. Nils: I should've brought a better one, now the walls are cracked.  
  
Kirby got loose from the claw, flew into the helicopter, gave Mr. Nils a good beating, and rescue the two kids.  
  
Mr. Nils: You'll pay!  
  
Ganondorf fires a huge energy orb and destroys the helicopter. The helicopter crashes to the ground.  
  
Mr. Nils: Darn! I'll get you all! (Gets a gun)  
  
Mr. Nils fires his gun at the Smashers. CF ran at Mr. Nils and beats him up. Mario burns his butt with fireballs and Falco kicks him. Finally, Lilina cast a fire spell and burns Mr. Nils.  
  
Mr. Nils: Uwaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! (becomes pile of ash)  
  
Mario: Thatta taught-a him.  
  
Lilina: King Starman's follower is everywhere.  
  
Link: We need to be on a lookout.  
  
To be continued 


	16. Hardened Heart

Chapter 16: Hardened Heart  
  
The Smashers were having breakfast in the hotel, when suddenly a huge explosion was heard.  
  
Kirby: What was that explosion? It made me drop my lemon pie!  
  
Yoshi: So that's how lemon drops came to be.  
  
They saw robots and bad guys, all led by Starman DX.  
  
Starman DX: In the name of King Starman, I shall destroy this city.  
  
Link: You're not doing it!  
  
Starman DX: The Smashers are here. I shall destroy you all. Attack!  
  
The Smashers battle the enemies. Luigi launches toward a group of enemies and knocks them out. Dr. Mario operates on a robot's computer system and shuts it down. Kirby eats a bad guy and spits him out at others. Overall, it was a fierce battle, but none of the good ones die. Starman DX quickly ran to where the legendary weapon is.  
  
Starman DX: So these are the weapons. King Starman wants me to hide them from the Smashers.  
  
???: Don't touch it!  
  
Starman DX: Who do you think you are?  
  
Mayor Peter: I am the mayor of Techno City. They call me Mayor Peter. I will not allow you to touch the weapon.  
  
Starman DX: You shut your mouth or die.  
  
Mayor Peter: Even if you threaten to kill me, I won't give it to you.  
  
Starman DX: What can you do when you die?  
  
Mayor Peter: The citizens will surely tear you apart.  
  
Starman DX: Let them try it.  
  
Ness: You stop it at once!  
  
Starman DX: You're trying to fight me alone?  
  
Ness: I'm one of the Smashers.  
  
Starman DX: Let us deal with this!  
  
Ness and Starman DX fire psychic beams at each other. Ness got his bat and swings at Starman DX, but Starman DX quickly grabs the bat and uses it against Ness.  
  
Ness: Oh no!  
  
Starman DX: Feel the pain of your own weapon!  
  
CF: Don't fight without me!  
  
CF runs toward Starman DX and takes the bat from him.  
  
CF: Take it back, Ness.  
  
Ness: Thanks.  
  
Starman DX: You cannot defeat me!  
  
Ness: PSI Paralyze!  
  
Starman DX: Ah! Can't move!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
Starman DX: Wah! (flies out the place)  
  
G&W: Look who's here?  
  
Link: You will die!  
  
Starman DX: PSI Starstorm!  
  
G&W catches it with his bucket and throws it back at Starman Deluxe.  
  
Starman DX: Ah! I'm blind!  
  
Link got his sword and slashes Starman DX rapidly and stabs it into Starman DX's head.  
  
Starman DX: Ah...  
  
Zelda: Din's Fire!  
  
Zelda burns Starman DX into nothing.  
  
Link: He's dead.  
  
Zelda: We did it!  
  
And so...  
  
Mayor Peter: Thank you so much for saving our city. How may I reward you?  
  
Lilina: We want to have the three legendary weapons you are guarding.  
  
Mayor Peter: No.  
  
Lilina: Why?  
  
Mayor Peter: That villain tried to steal it for bad purposes. How can I make sure that you will make good use of it?  
  
Falco: We need it to save the world!  
  
Mayor Peter: I wouldn't mind much about the world.  
  
Peach: You're so heartless!  
  
Mayor Peter: Sorry, but I can't risk letting you take the weapon.  
  
Roy: The world will be destroyed if you don't give it to us.  
  
Mayor Peter: Our military force is very powerful, so we have no worries. Besides, I don't care much for the world as long as my city will stand.  
  
Jigglypuff: You're such a heartless geezer!  
  
Mayor Peter: Get out of my sight before I lose my temper!  
  
Bowser: You better sleep with one eye open tonight.  
  
That midnight...  
  
Master: We'll take the weapon and escape fast.  
  
Luigi: There's guards everywhere.  
  
Master: We'll have Jigglypuff sing to put them to sleep. Everyone put on your ear plugs.  
  
Jigglypuff sang and put the guards to sleep.  
  
Master: Now go get the weapon.  
  
The three weapons are inside a glass tube.  
  
Comptuer: Enter password.  
  
Samus: What's the password?  
  
Computer: Password accepted. Open lock.  
  
Fox: How did you know the password?  
  
Samus: That was a fluke.  
  
When they touch the weapon, the alarm went off!  
  
Master: Come back quick!  
  
They quickly get the weapons and took off on the Final Destination.  
  
Mayor Peter: They're getting away with the weapons! Get them!  
  
Jets flew after the Smashers.  
  
Pichu: They're after us!  
  
Crazy: I'll get those smelly flies! (Slaps the jet away)  
  
Pichu: There's more coming!  
  
Crazy Hand destroys all the jets.  
  
Pichu: There's shiny things after us!  
  
Zelda: Those are just fireflies.  
  
Master: Well, we got the three weapons.  
  
Gold: I don't want to go near that darn city again!  
  
Master: I don't know what's the next weapons' location is called, but let's go there.  
  
They defeated two Star Lords, Ridley and Starman Deluxe. They also got the three weapons of Techno City and escape before they got caught. Where are the next weapons?  
  
To be continued 


	17. Temple of Doom

Chapter 17: Temple of Doom  
  
In some wilderness region  
  
Master: There are two weapons inside this temple. Ancient civilization hid the weapons inside after the two great heroes used it. The temple is filled with traps.  
  
Luigi: Then I'll stay outside.  
  
Rain begins to fall.  
  
Luigi: Fine, I'll go.  
  
Mario: Masta Hand, wanna come along-a?  
  
Master: I'm too big to get through the entrance.  
  
Inside the temple.........  
  
Link: What creepy place.........  
  
YL: It's not scary.  
  
Ness: Nothing is scarier than Barney's house.  
  
Kirby: You've been there?  
  
Ness: Just saying.  
  
Roy: There's a fork on the road.  
  
Yoshi: Where? I don't see any fork on the road.  
  
Roy: I splits into four paths. Let's divide.  
  
Group 1: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Samus, Pichu, Fox, Gold  
  
Group 2: CF, Kirby, Ganondorf, Falco, Popo, Nana, G&W  
  
Group 3: Roy, Lilina, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Yoshi, Link  
  
Group 4: Marth, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Ness, DK, YL, Zelda  
  
Let's go with group 2 first. They went into an empty room.  
  
Kirby: Is anybody home?  
  
Suddenly, the door closes and the ceiling starts to come down!  
  
Popo: We're gonna get crushed!  
  
Nana: At least it's better than being in the same room as Barney.  
  
CF: We'll smash our way out.  
  
G&W: How?  
  
CF and Ganondorf charges through the wall and led everyone out before they get crushed.  
  
CF: There.  
  
Ganondorf: I broke my hand!  
  
Group 1  
  
Gold: We have to cross this thin strip of land to get to the other side of the pit.  
  
Samus: Ha! This is joke!  
  
Everyone crossed with ease, well......... almost everyone.  
  
Luigi: I'm falling!  
  
Mario: Keep ya balance.  
  
Luigi: I'm tripping! (falls) YAHHH!!!!!  
  
Mario: LUIGI!!!!!!  
  
Samus: Catch this! (Fires grapple beam)  
  
Luigi grabs the grapple beam, but got electrocuted.  
  
Luigi: ZAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: (Pulls up Luigi) At least you're alive.  
  
Group 4  
  
YL: Look at the buttons on the ground. If you step on it, dangerous things might appear.  
  
Marth: You sure?  
  
YL: Why don't you step on it?  
  
Marth steps on a button.  
  
Marth: Nothing.  
  
Suddenly, a custard pie flew out of nowhere and smacks Marth in the face.  
  
YL: What did I tell you?  
  
Zelda steps on another button, and out came.........  
  
Zelda: Candies!  
  
Mewtwo: Now that's one heck of a trap.  
  
Group 3  
  
Link: Watch out! There's a giant sword swinging around!  
  
Yoshi: And there's more than one!  
  
Roy: This is frightening!  
  
Bowser: We need to run across them all!  
  
Lilina: There's at least 6 of them.  
  
Link: Move through it one by one.  
  
Bowser: Why do we need to do that when I can ram them all down?  
  
Bowser charges forward and knocks down all the giant swinging swords.  
  
Bowser: Ha! These swords are old and rusty, so they break easily.  
  
Everyone finally met each other again.  
  
Zelda: Nobody died, I hope.  
  
CF: The weapon is across that hallway!  
  
Kirby: There's two of them! The first two to get there will collect it.  
  
CF and Kirby runs toward the weapon. As they ran through the hall, arrows shoot out everywhere. But Captain Falcon is too fast for the arrows to hit and Kirby is too short for the arrow to hit.  
  
CF: I got a spear!  
  
Kirby: I got a dagger of some sort!  
  
Suddenly, the entire place starts shaking!  
  
Roy: It's gonna collapse!  
  
A giant spike ball rolls toward them!  
  
CF: Run!  
  
Everyone ran for their lives, with the spike ball rolling after them.  
  
CF: I see the exit! The door seems to be closing!  
  
Fox: Run faster!!!!!  
  
Everyone made it out, except..........  
  
Bowser: We're getting left behind!  
  
DK: We must run fast!  
  
But too late, the door has closed.  
  
Mario: Mamamia! Bowsa and DK is trap-a inside!  
  
The door bursts open and Bowser and DK runs out just before the spike ball gets them.  
  
Falco: You're safe!  
  
DK: I'm a gorilla, not a safe.  
  
Master: You made it out alive!  
  
Luigi: I already wet my pants.........  
  
Master: The remaining weapons are all hidden in the continent of Elibe.  
  
Roy: That's where I was born!  
  
Master: We'll see if we can go to Lycia and see your father.  
  
So they took off on the Final Destination. 


	18. Air Attack

Chapter 18: Air Attack  
  
The Final Destination is still flying in the air.  
  
Samus: So that's how you power up the weapons, by opening the core of the Final Destination and putting in the weapons.  
  
Master: The Final Destination runs on the power of light energy. Because the weapons are to destroy evil, it must be powered with light energy.  
  
Fox: What's light energy?  
  
Master: Holy light.  
  
Fox: How do you make holy light?  
  
Master: The Final Destination can make it.  
  
Fox: How it does that?  
  
Master: It just can.  
  
Fox: How?  
  
Master: It just can.  
  
Fox: Forget it.  
  
Luigi: I see something in the distance. It's coming after us.  
  
A huge airship shows up.  
  
Mayor Peter: This is Mayor Peter speaking! Return the three weapons or face consequences!  
  
Falco: He followed this far just to get back the weapons?!  
  
Gold: That jerk won't give up!  
  
Mayor Peter: Destroy them all!  
  
Jets are shooting them. Crazy Hand destroys all the jets. The airship send fires huge rockets.  
  
Zelda: If the rocket hits us, we're done for!  
  
Mewtwo: Freeze!  
  
The rockets freeze in place and explodes.  
  
Mayor Peter: Send out the robots!  
  
Flying robots attack the Smashers. The robots land onto the Destination, but the Smashers took them out easily.  
  
Bowser: You can't destroy us!  
  
Mayor Peter: Then let the airship destroy you!  
  
Falco: I can tell that the weak spots are the wings.  
  
As the airship approaches them, everyone attacks the wing and damages it. Soon, both sides of the wings are destroyed  
  
Mayor Peter: This airship can still fly even when the wings are destroyed!  
  
Fox: That's impossible!  
  
Mayor Peter: Fire the Breaker Beam!  
  
Master: That's a dangerous laser attack!  
  
Pichu: What do we do?!  
  
Master: Samus, take this!  
  
Samus: It's the legendary Hyper Beam!  
  
Master: I don't know if there's still power or not, just try it!  
  
Samus fires a colorful beam at the airship, thus damaging it.  
  
Mayor Peter: NO!!!!!! The airship is destroyed!  
  
The airship explodes.  
  
Samus: This hyper beam is powerful!  
  
Master: But it's not fully charged, so you can only have one use.  
  
Pikachu: There's a jet flying after us!  
  
Mayor Peter: I will kill you all!!!!! Return the weapons!  
  
DK: He's out of his mind!  
  
Mayor Peter's jet flew around really fast and fire tons of missiles.  
  
Link: If we don't do something fast, we're done for!  
  
Mayor Peter: Return the weapons!!!!!  
  
The jet flies toward Master Hand. Master Hand quickly grabs the jet and crushes it.  
  
Mayor Peter: Arg!!!!!  
  
Master: Die!  
  
He threw the jet into the distance and it explodes. That is the end of Mayor Peter.  
  
Crazy: Ya got him!  
  
Gold: I hope that's the last we see him.  
  
Ganondorf: I'm happy that the evil mayor won't come after us anymore.  
  
Samus got a chance to try out how powerful the legendary Hyper Beam is. But are those weapons strong enough to defeat King Starman?  
  
To be continued 


	19. League of Lycia

Note: Most of the characters and places here comes from Fire Emblem 6 and 7.  
  
Chapter 19: League of Lycia  
  
Elibe is a continent made up of six countries: Lycia, Ilia, Nabata, Bern, Sacae, and Ostia. Lycia and Ostia are famed for swordmans, Ilia is a snowy country famed for pegasus knights, Bern has the biggest military forces, Nabata is a desert, and Sacae is mostly grassland.  
  
Master: Here we are in Lycia.  
  
Roy: I want to go see my dad. The castle should be right there.  
  
But when they reach there, they saw nothing but ruins.  
  
Roy: Oh no!!!! What happened here?!  
  
Lilina: This is horrible!  
  
Link: Is this how your dad's castle look like?  
  
Roy: It's destroyed!  
  
Mario: This hafta be da work-a of King Staaman.  
  
Roy: He'll pay!!!!!!  
  
Lilina: But where are the castle people?  
  
Bowser: They're probably dead.  
  
Roy: WAHHH!!!!!! (Cries)  
  
Zelda: You shouldn't make him cry.  
  
That night, everyone is camping out in the plains.  
  
Link: Don't be sad.  
  
Roy: How can I cheer up when the house of my birth is destroyed? Even my family is gone!  
  
Link: I believe they're hiding somewhere.  
  
Roy: Where can they be?  
  
Peach: Food is ready!  
  
Kirby: I can't wait to taste this steak!  
  
Suddenly, an axe flings by and chops Kirby's steak in half.  
  
Kirby: So kind! Someone cutted my steak for me!  
  
Bandits surround them!  
  
Bandit: Hand over your loots! This is 28 to 30, so no fooling around!  
  
Bowser: You think we enjoy surrendering?  
  
Peach: Take this! (Squirts hot sauce)  
  
Bandit: You burned my eyes! I'm blind!  
  
The Smashers fought the bandits.  
  
Yoshi: Eat this! (Feeds bandit a bag of Mexican jumping beans)  
  
Bandit: (Jumping around) I can't stop jumping!  
  
Luigi: Get away from me! (Swings a stick with a burning coal on it)  
  
Bandit: You burned my hair!  
  
Soon, all the bandits were killed.  
  
Nana: Bloods everywhere! Let's camp in other places.  
  
Popo: You're right. I don't want to associate with blood.  
  
Yoshi: Let me ask. Do human liver taste good?  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't ask!  
  
The next morning.........  
  
Peach: That was a good sleep.  
  
Zelda: I can't sleep very well. The fightings last night still haunts my memory.  
  
Roy: .........  
  
Link: Still sad?  
  
Roy: .........  
  
Link: Try cheering him up, Lilina.  
  
Lilina: .........  
  
Link: You're sad also.  
  
A woman is washing clothes by the river.  
  
Roy: That woman looks familiar?  
  
Lilina: Excuse me, lady. Do you know what happened to the castle of Lycia?  
  
Woman: It's horrible! About 4 days ago, evil men destroyed everything! But Lord Eliwood and some castle members escaped and is hiding in the underground catacomb.  
  
Roy: I'm proud to tell you that I'm his son, Roy.  
  
Woman: Master Roy! It's so good to see you back! Lord Eliwood is hoping to see you again!  
  
Lilina: Where is my father?  
  
Woman: Lord Hector is with him in the catacomb.  
  
So the woman leads them into a hole.  
  
Woman: It's quite a maze here, so follow closely.  
  
DK: It's pretty dark.  
  
Luigi: DARK!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: MORE DARK MORE FUN!!!!!  
  
Luigi: AHHHH!!!!!!! DARKNESS!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: YESSSSSS!!!!!!!! DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Would you shut up?  
  
Falco: I stepped on something soft and squishy.  
  
Kirby: You're standing on me!  
  
Someone: Friend or foe? Say password.  
  
Woman: The blazing sword.  
  
Someone: Good, you may pass. Who are these people?  
  
Woman: This is Lord Eliwood's son, Roy. Those are his friends.  
  
Someone: That's great news! Please pass.  
  
Fox: Unbelievable! They made a village under the ground!  
  
Eliwood: My son! It's so good to see you!  
  
Roy: Dad!!!!!  
  
Hector: My daughter!  
  
Lilina: You're alive, dad!  
  
Peach: What happy reunion.........  
  
Soon.........  
  
Eliwood: Yes, we know about the legendary weapons. There are many of them all over Elibe.  
  
Pikachu: We're closing into our goal.  
  
Hector: King Starman's force is too powerful to be defeated. I fear that the legendary weapons can't even destroy him.  
  
Ganondorf: Of course, we can.  
  
Eliwood: I forgot! We happen to have one of the legendary weapons!  
  
Dr. Mario: Why don't you say so?!  
  
Eliwood: Dr. Mario, you're a doctor, right? I believe this weapon fits you. Go get it, Merlinus.  
  
Dr. Mario: So this is the weapon.  
  
Eliwood: This staff isn't for battling. It can heal of kind of wounds and sicknesses, it can even revive the dead! You can also use it to hypnotize, confuse, or freeze enemies.  
  
Dr. Mario: Revive the dead?! That's impossible!  
  
Lilina: Legendary weapons can do anything.  
  
Eliwood: Unfortunately, this staff had lost its powers during the 1000 years, so now it's useless.  
  
Fox: Master Hand can fix it.  
  
Someone: Lord Eliwood! There are enemies at the entrance!  
  
Eliwood: What?! They found our hiding place!  
  
YL: We'll take them gladly!  
  
The Smashers went outside.  
  
Tony: You killed my brother Apt back in Hoenn! I will destroy you all! Attack!  
  
The Smashers fought the bad guys.  
  
Tony: Die! (Pulls out sword)  
  
Roy: Let me do it!  
  
Ganondorf: No, let me do this. (Draws sword) I rarely use my sword, but I'm good with it.  
  
Ganondorf and Tony had a fierce swordfight.  
  
Ganondorf: Take that! (Knocks Tony's sword away)  
  
Tony: I won't give up!  
  
Ganondorf: Then I shall pierce through your heart.  
  
Tony: What's that?  
  
Ganondorf: Where?  
  
Tony: Fooled you! (Grab Ganondorf's sword) Feel the pain of your own weapon!  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch!  
  
Tony: AHHH!!!!! (Flies into a rock)  
  
Ther rock shatters and buries Tony.  
  
Ganondorf: Never play with my sword!  
  
Tony rises up again, but this time his eyes are glowing red and his hair is standing, his voice even sounds scarier!  
  
Tony: ROAR!!!!!  
  
Luigi: This is scary!  
  
Pikachu: He's possessed!  
  
Lilina: He's getting stronger than before!  
  
Bowser: I'll show him!  
  
Tony grabs Bowser and slams him around.  
  
Bowser: Help me!  
  
DK: Here I am!  
  
But DK gets beaten up by Tony.  
  
Roy: Don't hurt my friends!  
  
Tony grabs Roy's sword and breaks it.  
  
Roy: What power!  
  
Tony: RAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!! (Grabs Roy by the neck)  
  
Roy: Ag!  
  
Lilina: Put my boyfriend down at once! (Blasts a bolt of lightning)  
  
But Tony uses Roy as a shield.  
  
Roy: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilina: OH NO!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: This is enough! Transformation!  
  
Ganondorf transforms into Ganon.  
  
Marth: Ganon will win for sure!  
  
Tony jumps at Ganon and bites him like a velociraptor. Ganon grabs him and slams him onto the ground. Tony makes another attempt, but Ganon grabs him again and smashes him into the ground.  
  
Tony: RAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon: Let it be finished! (Stomps Tony to death)  
  
Gold: Yeah! He's dead!  
  
Peach: What horrible sight!  
  
Samus: All squished.  
  
Ganon turns back into Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: Phew.........  
  
Lilina: Roy! Are you all right?  
  
Roy: I'm......... fine. Ugh!  
  
Lilina: I'm sorry! I didn't intend to attack you!  
  
Roy: Don't......... worry.  
  
Dr. Mario: He's in pain! We better examine him!  
  
Will Roy live through his pain? You'll find out soon. 


	20. Nabata Wasteland

Chapter 20: Nabata Wasteland  
  
In the previous chapter, Lilina accidently electrified Roy with her magic.  
  
Dr. Mario: The shock paralyzed him, but it's not a big deal. He can be cured easily.  
  
Lilina: I'm sorry.........  
  
Eliwood: While at it, why don't the others go to Nabata to find two weapons.  
  
Ganondorf: Let's go!  
  
Everyone except Roy, Lilina, and Dr. Mario went to Nabata.  
  
Peach: They didn't tell us it's a burning desert.........  
  
Pikachu: So hot.........  
  
Samus: Ha! My suit has a built-in air conditioner!  
  
CF: Give it to me!  
  
Samus: Here! (Throws sand)  
  
CF: AH!!!! There's sand in my eyes!  
  
Marth: Let's search for the pyramid Eliwood said.  
  
Kirby: The weather is getting worse.  
  
Mewtwo: I see a sandstorm coming.  
  
Gold: I got my goggles ready.  
  
Fox: I wish I had one.  
  
Mewtwo: Don't worry, I can protect everyone inside a force shield.  
  
The sandstorm came.  
  
Mewtwo: Stick together.  
  
Nana: I'm squeezed.........  
  
Zelda: There's too little space.........  
  
G&W: There's enough space for me.  
  
Falco: I poked myself on Bowser's spikes!  
  
Mewtwo: I sense something. It's a big one.  
  
A giant scorpion rises from the ground!  
  
Link: What huge scorpion!  
  
YL: This is great discovery!  
  
The scorpion attacks them.  
  
Mewtwo: Don't worry, the force shield can protect you.  
  
???: You think you can?  
  
Yoshi: The scorpion is talking!  
  
???: You think I'm a giant talking scorpion, right? Think again! Know my voice?  
  
Jigglypuff: That sounds like Stu!  
  
Stu: Correct! This is Stu and Pid attacking you!  
  
Pid: Our giant robo-scorpion will destroy you all!  
  
The scorpion fires a beam and shatters the force shield.  
  
CF: AH!!!! THERE'S MORE SAND IN MY EYE!!!!!  
  
Zelda: I can't see!  
  
Pichu: Where's am I?!  
  
Luigi: (Running aimlessly) Help!!!!! (Bumps into cactus) OUCH!!!!!  
  
Gold puts on his goggles so he can see. He sends out his Sudowoodo to fight the scorpion, but it doesn't seem to do any good.  
  
Gold: This will be tough.  
  
Samus: I can still see. Let's fight!  
  
CF: I just figured out. My visor protects me from the sands, so why am I screaming when sand hits me?  
  
Samus and Captain Falcon is the only one that can still see. Samus fires plasma beam at the scorpion and CF kicks it hard. The scorpion swings its tail to whip them, but misses. CF uses Raptor Boost to cut through the tail and destroys it. The scorpion fires a beam, but Ness absorbs it with PSI Magnet. Soon, the sandstorm stops.  
  
Falco: Finally, I can see clearly.  
  
Marth: I see the pyramid!  
  
Ganondorf: Let's get over there quick!  
  
Everyone except Samus and CF runs toward the pyramid.  
  
Ganondorf: Here at last!  
  
Bowser: This pyramid is sure small.  
  
Marth: I see the weapons at the top of the pyramid!  
  
Ganondorf and Marth runs up the stairs and grab the weapons.  
  
Ganondorf: I got a trident!  
  
Marth: I got a big sword! But why isn't it the Falchion?  
  
Link: Because this isn't Altae.  
  
Marth: This sword is quite heavy.  
  
Bowser: You get used to it soon.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Pid: Get ready to be destroy!  
  
Samus: We're losing!  
  
The scorpion's pincers started glowing.  
  
Stu: Taste the power of Grip of Death!  
  
Suddenly, a black orb flies into a pincer and destroys it.  
  
Stu: No!!!!!  
  
CF: Mewtwo saved us!  
  
Pid: We still have one pincer left.  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
Pid: Now both are destroyed!  
  
Marth: Shield Breaker! (Slashes the scorpion)  
  
The robo-scorpion breaks in half.  
  
Stu: We loss.........  
  
Pid: Let's get out of here!  
  
They press a button and their seats launch them into the sky.  
  
Mario: There they go.  
  
Ganondorf: I got my weapon at last!  
  
Marth: So did I!  
  
They returned to the underground catacomb.  
  
YL: How's Roy?  
  
Dr. Mario: He's recovering.  
  
Roy: I'm better than before.  
  
Lilina: I see you have the Durandal and Quake Trident  
  
Link: I can't wait to get mines.  
  
YL: Me too.  
  
Only Link, Young Link, and Roy is left. Will they find their weapon? 


	21. Bowser's Fate

Chapter 21: Bowser's Fate  
  
In the Sacaen Plains  
  
Link: Let's go get the next weapon!  
  
YL: Let's go!  
  
Roy: We're getting near our goal.  
  
The Smashers charge forward and ram down all the enemies who attack them.  
  
Bad Guy: They're too powerful!  
  
Stu: Let us handle this!  
  
Samus: It's them again.  
  
Stu and Pid comes riding in a monster truck.  
  
Pid: We'll run you down!  
  
The truck zooms around while firing bullets at the Smashers. Link uses hook shot to grab the trucks back and stops it from moving. YL quickly slash the tires until they burst. Then Samus fires a charged shot at the truck and destroys it.  
  
Stu: Darn.........  
  
Pid: This is not good!  
  
Falco: You guys should give up.  
  
Stu: We need reinforcement!  
  
More bad guys attack the Smashers, but they all got killed.  
  
Bowser: Let's press on!  
  
Fox: They're taking on us with jets!  
  
The jets drop down bombs. Pikachu uses Thunder to zap down all the jets. A jet flies toward Bowser, but he grabs it by the wing and breaks it.  
  
Bowser: This is too easy!  
  
Fox: They're coming with tanks!  
  
Ganondorf jumps toward a tank and uses Wizard's Foot to kick it from above and damages it. DK then grabs the tank from the turret and swings it around then toss it away.  
  
DK: Monkey power!  
  
Link: I can see the weapon at the altar over there!  
  
YL: I'm gonna get it!  
  
A robot appears.  
  
Luigi: Yikes!  
  
Marth: This is nothing!  
  
Pichu rams toward the robot and bent the legs. Then Marth slashes the leg with a Shield Breaker and destroy it. The robot fells to the ground then Roy destroys it by hitting the head using Flare Blade.  
  
Roy: We're unstoppable!  
  
Lilina: There's the weapon, the Silver and Light Arrows!  
  
Link: I'll take the silver arrows.  
  
YL: I'll take the light arrows.  
  
Roy: Only my weapon is left. I believe it's in Bern.  
  
Luigi: Can we rest? We fought a long time nonstop.  
  
So they camped at that spot.  
  
Falco: How many constellations can you see?  
  
Kirby: I can imagine a roast turket in the night sky.  
  
Falco: You only think about food.  
  
Peach: Just listen to the nightingale sing. What lovely song!  
  
Zelda: So sweet.  
  
Pichu: Fireflies!  
  
Mario: Mosquitoes!  
  
Bowser: I think I saw a bat.  
  
Lilina: There are no bats around this region.  
  
Bowser: Then what is that?  
  
Gold: It really looks like a bat.  
  
The "bat" flies closer.  
  
Bowser: It seems to be growing larger.  
  
Suddenly, the "bat" swoops down and grabs Bowser with his giant talons!  
  
Bowser: Help me!!!!!  
  
Mario: Mamamia! Da bat caught-a Bowsa!  
  
Marth: We must save him!  
  
The Smashers ran after the thing that caught Bowser. Bowser tried burning the "bat", but it doesn't seem to do anything.  
  
Jigglypuff: We can't catch up!  
  
Popo: We lost that winged monster!  
  
DK: This is not good!  
  
The winged monster brought Bowser to.........  
  
KS: So you got him, Meta-Ridley.  
  
Bowser: Ridley?!  
  
KS: Ridley is killed by your friends, so I rebuilt him as a robot.  
  
Bowser: What do you want with me?!  
  
KS: I see you are one of the strongest member of the Smashers. I can use your power.  
  
Bowser: You know I'll never join you!  
  
KS: I know that, so I decided to try that instead.  
  
Bowser: Try what?  
  
King Starman stabs a needle into Bowser's arm.  
  
Bowser: Ouch! What are you doing?!  
  
KS: I need a bit of your blood and cells.  
  
Bowser: What do you need that for?  
  
KS: I have no time to tell you.  
  
Bowser: Ack! What's that pain.........  
  
KS: That needle also injected a poison into you, you will die!  
  
Bowser: No......... I'm suffering......... My friends, help......... me......... (collapse)  
  
Just then, the Smashers arrive with Master Hand.  
  
Mewtwo: Are we in time?  
  
Ganondorf: Bowser is lying on the ground, he can get sick.  
  
DK: Say something.  
  
KS: It's useless.  
  
Roy: What have you done to him?!  
  
Dr. Mario: No......... This can't be!  
  
Luigi: What?  
  
Dr. Mario: Alas, he has stopped breathing and the heart has stopped beating, he's dead!  
  
Link: You can't be serious!  
  
Dr. Mario: It's true, it seems that he is inject with a deadly poison.  
  
Peach: This can't be!  
  
CF: Bowser!!!!!  
  
Nana: Don't die!!!!!  
  
Ness: Wha!!!!! (Cries)  
  
The Smashers wept out loud.  
  
Master: This is it! You have gone too far!  
  
Master Hand attacks King Starman, but KS blocks the attack.  
  
KS: You're still as strong as before, old friend.  
  
Master: You have become stronger.  
  
KS: I am now invincible, even the legendary weapons can't stop me.  
  
Master: Enough of those nonsense!  
  
KS: You're still far from destroying me, my old friend.  
  
Master: You haven't change your mind even after a long time.  
  
KS: We'll see about that. Farewell! (Teleports away)  
  
Master: Don't grieve, Smashers. We still have a hope to revive Bowser, and that is to use Dr. Mario's legendary weapon.  
  
Lilina: Ah yes, it can revive dead people.  
  
Master: But it will take a while to power it up.  
  
Gold: About your conversation with King Starman, why does he call you old friend?  
  
Master: It's a long story. I'll tell it later.  
  
Bowser is dead, but can they revive him again? What is it that Master Hand had with King Starman? To be continued. 


	22. Sword of Seal

Chapter 22: The Sword of Seal  
  
Eliwood's castle had been rebuilt within a short time, thanks to everyone's help.  
  
CF: Master Hand, what's your story with King Starman?  
  
Master: I've told you before that we hands have a long life span.  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, you said your father lived up to 1022 years.  
  
Master: But compared to ordinary people's age, 1022 years old is 102 years old to humans.  
  
Pichu: What's that mean?  
  
Fox: 1022 years old is like 102 years old to Hands.  
  
Master: I'm now 550 years old.  
  
Fox: So that's 55 years old.  
  
Master: I first met King Starman about 300 years ago. Both of us are desiring to learn new powers, so we became friends.  
  
Ness: King Starman is also that old?  
  
Master: We traveled around the world, looking for new skills to learn. I learned many fist fighting techniques and King Starman learned psychic skills.  
  
DK: Go on.  
  
Master: Later, KS learned how to create organic life-forms. He first created a monster which caused many trouble, but other people were able to destroy it. But KS thought it was fun, so he started to create more. We tried to stop him, but he's too obssessed with doing that.  
  
CF: So evil.  
  
Master: I blasted a bullet at him and made a mark on his chest.  
  
YL: Yeah, I saw that mark on him too.  
  
Master: After that, he left quietly, then I didn't see him for months. The last time I saw him, he was packing up his things, and one of those things was a glass container with some red smoke inside.  
  
Mewtwo: He must have been working on Giygas at that time.  
  
Master: That may be true. I asked him where's he going, but he remain silent, then he loaded his luggage onto a flying saucer and took off into space. I never saw him ever since, until now.  
  
Luigi: So that's how it is.  
  
Soldier: We're under attack!  
  
Roy: There's enemies charging toward the castle!  
  
Samus: King Starman must have sent them!  
  
Ganondorf: Let's fight them off!  
  
Everyone: ATTACK!!!!!!  
  
The powerful forces of the good ones were able to destroy all the evil ones. Soon, the bloody battle ended.  
  
Marth: We're victorious!  
  
Lilina: Shouldn't we be going for the final weapon?  
  
Eliwood: It's in Bern.  
  
Roy: Who cares? Let's get it!  
  
So the Smashers left for Bern.  
  
In a hidden basem, KS is looking at a huge glass tube with something inside it.  
  
Bad guy: It's only 10 percent complete.  
  
KS: Can't you make it go faster?  
  
Bad guy: It's the fastest already.  
  
In Bern  
  
G&W: Say, this place is full of rocky terrains.  
  
Lilina: That makes it a good place for strongholds.  
  
Mewtwo: I sense enemies coming.  
  
Yoshi: We're being attacked!  
  
Sure enough, enemies surround them. The Smashers, along with Lycian guards, fought off the enemies. It was a vicious and bloody battle, but none of the Smashers died. Even in this rough battle, the Smashers pushed on forward, moving towards the legendary Sword of Seal. But it is guarded by the last of the Star Lords, Murdock.  
  
Bad guy: They're coming!  
  
Murdock: Let them come, we'll see if they can get it.  
  
Roy: I'm here!  
  
Murdock: Trying to get the weapon? Not so easy!  
  
Murdock throws an axe at Roy, but misses. Wait, the axe flies back at Roy! But it missed again. Roy charges at Murdock and slashes him, but his sword won't pierce through Murdock's armor suit. Murdock quickly strike Roy with his axe, nearly cutting Roy through the head, but only his headband is cut off.  
  
CF: Never fight without me!  
  
Captain Falcon charges forward and rams Murdock with Raptor Boost, causing Murdock to roll off.  
  
Murdock: Oof!  
  
Samus: I didn't expect you, Murdock.  
  
Murdock: Ah, Ms. Samus. You still trying to save the world, right?  
  
Samus: You mimicked as a teacher, trying to sell drugs to innocent students*, and now you want to destroy the world. You're worthless!  
  
*Read "Smuggler of 10 Lives".  
  
Murdock: It's a pleasure to fight you.  
  
Murdock struck Samus in the shoulder, which damaged her suit a bit. With rage, Samus gives Murdock a powerful punch, sending him rolling along the ground.  
  
Murdock: Oof!  
  
Gold: Hey, jerk! I'm gonna sent my pokemon after you!  
  
Murdock: Watch your language! (Swings axe)  
  
Gold: AH! YOU CUT OFF A LITTLE BIT OF MY HAIR!!!!! YOU'LL PAY!!!!!  
  
Gold gave a strong kick and kicks Murdock's axe away.  
  
Murdock: What?!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
Murdock: Yah! The pain!  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch!!!!!  
  
Murdock: WAHHH!!!!!!  
  
DK: Giant Punch!  
  
Murdock: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile, Mario, Fox, Luigi, and Falco were facing.........  
  
Stu: We'll take you using this jet!  
  
Pid: Get bombed!  
  
As the jet flies toward Mario, he burns the wings with fireballs. This caused the jet to fly around awkwardly. Then Falco shot the tail, causing the engine to burst and making the jet zooming around aimlessly.  
  
Stu: Help!!!!!  
  
Pid: Yah!!!!!  
  
Murdock: Ugh.........  
  
Roy: You cutted off my headband! You're gonna die!  
  
Murdock: In battle, there is only defeat, so kill me.  
  
CF: Go on, destroy him!  
  
Suddenly, Stu and Pid's out-of-order jet zooms toward Murdock.  
  
Murdock: Whoa!  
  
Stu: Murdock!  
  
Pid: It's out of control!  
  
The jet and the three of them crashes into a mountain and explodes, which also caused a rock slide to fall and cover them.  
  
DK: Yeah!  
  
Ganondorf: They're dead!  
  
Roy: At last, the Sword of Seal!  
  
Lilina: Hooray, we got them all!!!!!  
  
Yes! All the weapons are found! The final battle is approaching!  
  
To be continued 


	23. The Weapons

Chapter 23: The Weapons  
  
Fox: Now that we have all the weapons, why don't we go for King Starman?  
  
Popo: But we don't know where he lives.  
  
Soldier: Smasher, you got a letter.  
  
CF: Guess what? The letter is from King Starman! He said to see him at Death Mountain.  
  
Link: If that's so, what are we waiting for?  
  
Kirby: But the weapons aren't finish powering up yet.  
  
Master: You go first, I'll give it to you later.  
  
So the Smashers got onto the Final Destination and flew to Death Mountain.  
  
CF: We're suppose to meet him at the summit.  
  
Before they reach the top, Meta-Ridley attacks them!  
  
Meta-Ridley: RAR!  
  
Samus: Ridley's reincarnation!  
  
Mewtwo: We'll destroy him!  
  
CF jumps at Meta-Ridley, but got knocked off. Link fired many arrows at him, but it all bounced off Meta-Ridley. Meta-Ridley fired missiles and lasers, knocking out everyone. Samus blasts Ridley in the chest, but he quickly blocks it.  
  
Samus: He's too tough!  
  
Gold: He's more stronger than before!  
  
Mewtwo: I can't believe he's stronger than me.  
  
Ganondorf: Don't give up hope, we can do it!  
  
Ridley fires a huge beam at the mountain, creating a rock slide.  
  
Jigglypuff: Rolling stones!  
  
Yoshi: We're gonna get crushed!  
  
Master Hand flies in and blocks the rocks from the Smashers  
  
Peach: Master Hand!  
  
Master: Marth, get this sword!  
  
Marth: It's my legendary weapon!  
  
Ridley zooms toward Marth, who quickly gave Ridley a quick and powerful slash. Ridley flew into the sky as if nothing happened, but suddenly, Ridley breaks in half and explodes.  
  
Meta-Ridley: RAAAR!  
  
Marth: Amazing!  
  
Roy: So powerful!  
  
Master: You now know how powerful the Durandal is, but you haven't seen the others yet. Dr. Mario, take the legendary staff.  
  
Dr. Mario: Let's revive Bowser.  
  
Master Hand brought in Bowser's dead body. Dr. Mario uses the staff to create a light aura around Bowser. Slowly, Bowser starts to breathe again.  
  
Dr. Mario: It's working!  
  
Luigi: ZOMBIE!  
  
Bowser: Who's calling me zombie?!?!?!?! (Beats up Luigi)  
  
Luigi: Wah.........  
  
Everyone: BOWSER!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK TO LIFE!  
  
Bowser: How can I die so easily? Where's King Starman? I'm gonna make him die this time!  
  
Master: Take your weapon. This glove has razor sharp claws, it can also dig holes easily.  
  
Bowser: Time to pay!  
  
Master: Mario and Luigi, you both take these sticks. It's size and length will change if you tell it to do so. You can also use fire, ice, or thunder attacks out of it.  
  
Peach: How about me?  
  
Master: Here's the frying pan you found. It has fire effect.  
  
Zelda: I'll take the whip, but only if I become Sheik.  
  
Master: It can extend its size.  
  
Fox: I'll have the Atomic Beam.  
  
Falco: I'll get the Nuclear Beam.  
  
Samus: The Hyper Beam is mine.  
  
DK: I'll take this giant axe.  
  
Master: Here's your trident, Ganondorf. If you stab it into the ground, it can create shockwaves that only hurts evil people.  
  
G&W: I'll take the swatter.  
  
Master: The swatter's size can change.  
  
Ness: The Homerun Bat is mine.  
  
Master: It can deflect projectiles.  
  
Roy: I have used the Sword of Seal before. It can shoot fireballs either.  
  
Mewtwo: I'll use this spell book. Just look at all these powerful spells in here.  
  
Jigglypuff: The rod is mine. I'm sure it can fire beams.  
  
Kirby: I'll take the dagger. Its curved shape indicates that it can be use as a boomerang.  
  
CF: This spear is my weapon!  
  
Master: It can also fire energy spikes.  
  
Link: The silver arrows are mine.  
  
YL: I'll have the light arrows.  
  
Master: I have decreased the harness size, Pikachu. Wear it and you'll become speedy and strong.  
  
Pichu: I can use this spike helmet to headbutt people.  
  
Master: You'll become electrically charged if you use Skull Bash.  
  
Popo: Me and Nana will have those two hammers.  
  
Master: It can create earthquakes.  
  
Yoshi: Where's my weapon?  
  
Master: Your Meteor Mace can give powerful strikes.  
  
Gold: How about me?  
  
Master: You and Lilina don't have one.  
  
Gold: Dang.  
  
Master: Now that we have the weapons, let's go after King Starman!  
  
Everyone: YES!  
  
Crazy: Yeehaw!  
  
The final battle is coming up next!  
  
To be continued 


	24. Beginning of the Final

Chapter 24: The Final Battle  
  
KS: 70% complete, it's getting warmer.  
  
Bad Guy: The Smashers have came!  
  
KS: Here already? I'll play with them.  
  
Mario: King Staman!  
  
KS: You came earlier than I expected.  
  
Bowser: You'll pay for what you done to me!  
  
KS: The legendary staff revived you, right?  
  
Bowser: This time you'll die!  
  
KS: Die is something I will never experience. It is you all who will die.  
  
Peach: Do you enjoy ruining the world and killing the innocent?  
  
KS: The pain of others I do not feel. I do what I want and what makes me happy.  
  
Master: After all these years, you still haven't change.  
  
KS: Same to you, old friend. I can never forget the time you blasted me, even the wound is still here. This tells me that a good friend will always become a betrayer.  
  
Marth: You think that Master Hand enjoys attacking his own friend? Did you know that he felt sad and painful when he attacks his own friend? You never thought of that!  
  
Ness: I have learned in school that one must forgive those that do evil to you, but you are far too evil to be forgiven!  
  
Link: I will destroy you!  
  
KS: But you'll have to battle my army first.  
  
King Starman sends out a huge army of robots, soldiers, mechanical dragons, and flying robots.  
  
CF: C'mon! Show me your moves!  
  
Mario: Become long and have fire powa!  
  
Mario's stick turns long and gains fire power. He uses it beat up the soldiers.  
  
Luigi: Turn big! (Stick turns big) Whoa! So heavy!  
  
Ganondorf: Shockwave attack!  
  
Ganondorf stabs the trident into the ground, creating a shockwave that destroys all the evil ones.  
  
Kirby: I'm gonna use this dagger as a boomerang!  
  
Kirby throws the dagger and cuts off all the mechanical dragon's head.  
  
CF: Raptor Boost with a kiss of a spear!  
  
CF charges through the big robots.  
  
Bad guy: Die!  
  
YL: You die!  
  
Young Link got to the back of the bad guy and shot a light arrow into his butt, causing the bad guy to shoot into the air.  
  
Bad guy: I'm flying!  
  
Sheik: Take that!  
  
Sheik grabs a robot using her whip and then swings the robot around to destroy all the enemies.  
  
Pikachu: I feel powered up!  
  
With the harness on, Pikachu zooms around and beats up all the bad guys.  
  
Falco: We'll shoot down the flying enemies!  
  
Fox: It's bird season!  
  
They shot down all the flying robots.  
  
Marth: See my power!  
  
Marth runs toward a mecha-dragon and slices it into pieces.  
  
DK: Timble! (Cuts down the robots)  
  
Bad guy: Give up, Eskimo!  
  
Popo: Take that! (Hammers bad guy)  
  
Nana: Take that! (Hammers the same bad guy)  
  
Bad guy: Ooch!  
  
G&W: Time to kill the insects!  
  
G&W's swatter turns big and swats down all the flying robots.  
  
Peach: Slap!  
  
Peach smacks a bad guys face, causing his head to burn into ashes.  
  
Dr. Mario: I shall freeze all the enemies with a paralyze spell.  
  
Dr. Mario freezes all the enemies.  
  
Mewtwo: Here's a good spell. Fire Wave!  
  
A huge lava wave splashes toward the enemies and burns them all up.  
  
Jigglypuff: We did it!  
  
Gold: Time for King Starman!  
  
KS: So you destroyed them all.  
  
Roy: Die! (Charges toward KS)  
  
KS freezes Roy and flings him away. Bowser pounces at King Starman, but also got fling away.  
  
Mewtwo: Blizzard!  
  
KS: Umbra Beam!  
  
The two spells collide together and creates a huge explosion.  
  
Master: Time to finish this!  
  
KS: You won't stop me! Umbra Beam!  
  
Master: (Blocks the beam) Bullet Blast!  
  
KS: PSI Shield!  
  
Crazy: Crazy Bullet!  
  
KS: Miss me!  
  
Mario: Turn long! Now I have a long-a stick-a!  
  
KS grabs that stick and swings Mario around.  
  
Mario: WAH!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Stop it!  
  
KS: Dark Fireball!  
  
Luigi: It's coming towards me!  
  
Ness uses the Homerun Bat to knock it back.  
  
KS: Think you can deflect this? Meteor of Hell!  
  
Ness also knocks it away.  
  
KS: You're good, kid.  
  
Mewtwo: Aurora Beam!  
  
KS: PSI Hellfire!  
  
Pichu: (Charges toward King Starman)  
  
KS: Got you! (Throws Pichu away)  
  
Pichu: Pichu!  
  
Jigglypuff: Take that! (Fires a energy shot)  
  
KS: Ha! That doesn't hurt.  
  
Master: I'll crush you!  
  
Crazy: Me too!  
  
Master and Crazy Hand charges at King Starman, trying to clap him together, but KS holds them up.  
  
Master: Grr...  
  
Crazy: Ooh!  
  
KS: Scram it! (Throws them away)  
  
Master: Yah!  
  
Crazy: Woohoo!  
  
Link fires Silver Arrows at KS, but he grabs them with his hands.  
  
Link: Impossible!  
  
KS: Now one can stop me!  
  
Suddenly, the ground under King Starman burst open and Bowser jumps up. KS was knocked to the ground. The others quickly came and attack him.  
  
Yoshi: Meteor Mace Smash!  
  
KS: Ouch!  
  
Pichu headbutts KS, Bowser slashes KS, G&W swats him, Samus fires the beam at KS, and Pikachu pummels KS badly. Finally, Roy stabs the Sword of Seal into KS's chest.  
  
KS: Ack!  
  
Roy: Take that! (Strikes KS rapidly)  
  
Roy gives off a powerful Flare Blade and knocks KS onto the ground.  
  
KS: GWAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: We did it!  
  
KS: Why must... this happen? Why... must I... die? Beware... the terror...  
  
KS disappears into thin air.  
  
Master: He's dead.  
  
Everyone: WE DID IT!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: He's finally dead!  
  
Kirby: This is so great!  
  
Luigi: I have no reason to be scared anymore!  
  
Suddenly, there was a roaring sound.  
  
Jigglypuff: What was that?  
  
They went forward and found...  
  
Everyone: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!  
  
What is it that they saw? You'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
To be continued 


	25. The Final Terror

Note: For best reading excitement, listen to any music that fits this final battle!  
  
Chapter 25: The Final Terror!  
  
Computer: 100% complete.  
  
The giant glass tube burst open, and out came a 50-feet tall monster which looks just like Bowser!*  
  
*In other words, Giga Bowser (GB)  
  
Luigi: WAH!!!!!!  
  
Pichu: I'M WETTING THE FLOOR!!!!  
  
DK: That monster looks just like Bowser!  
  
Bowser: King Starman must have took some of my blood and cell to make that thing!  
  
Master: We'll have to destroy it!  
  
Roy: Let me handle this!  
  
Roy jumps toward Giga Bowser, but GB grabs Roy and slams him onto the ground.  
  
Roy: Yah!  
  
Lilina: Roy! You all right?  
  
Roy: I broke my leg...  
  
Dr. Mario: This staff can cure you.  
  
Everyone attacks GB, but they weren't able to hurt him. GB opens his mouth and fires a laser beam.  
  
Ness: Watch out!  
  
Mewtwo: Mega Shield!  
  
A big shield protects everyone, but the laser is so powerful that it destroys the shield also!  
  
G&W: He's too powerful!  
  
Crazy: You're driving me crazy!  
  
Crazy Hand zooms at GB, but got knocked away.  
  
Crazy: You're crazy...  
  
GB runs around and destroys everything in sight. The Smashers tried to attack him, but nothing will do.  
  
Ganondorf: I shall go through an awesome transformation!  
  
Ganondorf turns into Ganon!  
  
Ganon: Uh... He's still taller me...  
  
GB kicks Ganon across the room.  
  
Marth: Get moving! I thought you're really powerful!  
  
Ganon: Grrr... He's too big.  
  
Marth: I'll handle this!  
  
Marth charges forward and stabs GB in the leg.  
  
GB: RAAAR!!!!!!  
  
Marth: I'm strong! (Got kick away) Wah...  
  
Mewtwo: (Flipping through spell book) What's a good spell?  
  
Dr. Mario: Go to sleep, big turtle.  
  
GB: RAHH!!!!! (Strikes tail)  
  
Dr. Mario: WAH!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Meteor Mace Strike! (Jumps at GB)  
  
GB slaps Yoshi down onto the ground.  
  
Mewtwo: What's a good spell?  
  
Mario: Stick-a turn big-a!  
  
Mario's stick turns big, but GB grabs it and swings Mario around.  
  
Mario: WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: Charge!!!!! (Runs at GB)  
  
But GB kicks Bowser away.  
  
Bowser: Ugh...  
  
Mewtwo: Aha! Fee Fie Fo Fump!  
  
Mewtwo casts a spell on Ganon, making him grow larger than before!  
  
Ganon: Aha! Now I'm the size of Giga Bowser! This will make things easier!  
  
Giant Ganon and Giga Bowser fought together. They wrestled and toss each other around.  
  
Kirby: This whole place is going to collapse if they keep fighting that way!  
  
CF: Mewtwo! Turn me big!  
  
Mewtwo: Fee Fie Fo Fump!  
  
Captain Falcon grows big.  
  
CF: It's not big enough!  
  
Mewtwo: That's the largest you can get. Because Ganon is already big, he grows even bigger after I cast him.  
  
CF: Raptor Boost with a kiss of spear!  
  
CF charges toward GB and tries to stab the spear through GB, but GB grabs the spear and swings it away.  
  
CF: Hey!  
  
Ganon: Warthog Punch!  
  
GB: RAAAA!!!!!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
GB: RAAAA!!!!!  
  
Just as CF's Falcon Punch gives off an image of a falcon, GB gives off a powerful punch that has an image of a monstrous head!  
  
CF: Whoa!!!!! What painful punch!  
  
Ganon: Destroy!  
  
Ganon strikes GB on the head using the trident.  
  
GB: RAAAA!!!!! (Pushes Ganon away)  
  
Ganon: No!!!! He stole my weapon!  
  
But Giga Bowser got shocked and drops the weapon.  
  
Master: The legendary weapons can only be touched by good people.  
  
Thanks to Mewtwo's spell, DK, Samus, Bowser, and Roy also turned big! Though they're not as big as GB and Ganon.  
  
DK: We'll win this time! Death Axe Strike!  
  
Samus: Charged Hyper Beam!  
  
Bowser: Thunder Slash!  
  
Roy: Flaming Sword of Seal!  
  
The 4 of them smashes GB real hard.  
  
GB: YAHHHH!!!!!! (Breathes fire)  
  
Bowser: Fire is not my enemy! Drill Slash!  
  
Bowser drills GB in the chest.  
  
GB: RAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: Super Missile!  
  
GB: RAAAA!!!!!  
  
DK: Giant Punch! (Punches GB across the room)  
  
GB is getting weaker. CF jumps at GB and stabs his head using the spear. GB lets out a painful scream. Master Hand shoots forward and punches GB in the chest. While GB is screaming, Samus fires the Hyper Beam directly into his mouth! Then Roy runs forward and stabs the Sword of Seal into GB mouth and down the throat!  
  
GB: AAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon: Die!  
  
Ganon stabs the trident through GB's heart!  
  
GB: RRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Prepare to die! FLARE BLADE!!!!!!  
  
With a powerful blow, Roy strikes Giga Bowser and GB bursts into thousands of bloody and burning pieces.  
  
Everyone: We did it!!!!!!!!  
  
Master: This place is collapsing! Let's get outta here!  
  
The big ones cleared the way, so everyone got out easily.  
  
DK: Phew, we finally escaped.  
  
CF: Can you shrink us again?  
  
Mewtwo: Teeny weeny meeny mo!  
  
The big ones turned back to their normal size.  
  
Master: At last, we have won!  
  
Mario: Here we go!!!!!  
  
Falco: What a great victory!  
  
Gold: We're the best!!!!!  
  
Everyone: HOORAY!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued 


	26. Peace Returns

Note: You're welcome to listen to soft and lovely music as you read this chapter.  
  
Final Chapter: Peace Returns  
  
King Starman and all his evil followers are finally defeated, so peace has returned to the world. The Smasher got onto the Final Destination and set off for Eagleland. On the way, they drop Chris behind in Johto, his homeworld. Soon...  
  
Kirby: It's good to be back.  
  
Pikachu: Ten Lives Apartment is still well.  
  
Landlord: Oh, you're all back.  
  
Reed: Had a great time out there?  
  
Susanna: Just look at you all, wounds everywhere. You gotta clean yourself.  
  
Priscilla: Hi...  
  
Mr. Binko: Hell O! Welcome back!  
  
And so...  
  
Falco: The hole is still here...  
  
Reed: The landlord didn't find out yet.  
  
Peach: Let's go check our house.  
  
At the construction site  
  
Zelda: Are you guys working?  
  
Worker: We're very sorry. Because of the evil stuffs going on, our boss is in bad mood, so work is going slow. It's just 60% finished.  
  
Peach: When will we ever return to our own home?  
  
And so, the world is at peace. Who knows? Evil powers might return to the world again. Until then, let the Smashers have some rest. Master Hand has stored the legendary weapons away, it will only be used when the time comes...  
  
THE END  
  
My masterpiece has ended. How do you like it? Please give lots of good reviews. 


End file.
